Kippernium's End
by kracrew100
Summary: The lady knight finally got what she always wanted, becoming a knight. Now her skills are put to the test as she and her friends must locate the legendary hero and aid him in his quest to save a maiden and a child. Doubts, confusion and agony will be intensified. The horrors of their challenges knows no ends. But she knows that she is never alone.
1. Prologue

** Hey there! I wanted to talk to you about this story. Its a fanfiction about Jane, Dragon, Gunther and Jester with Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon as the main characters of the First Act where it revolves around explanations and tests. Think of it as how the story starts during this time. The year is around 813, and Jane had been training for months after the incident revolving the bear hunt. (no more spoiler mentioned other than this) Anyways, Act 1 will be Prologue - Chapter 5. Act 2 will be Chapter 6-16. Act 3 will be Chapter 17-25 and Final Act will be Chapter 26-40. This will be first Jane X Gunther, then Jane X Jester X Dragon and many more. There will be many moments too, so enjoy!**

**Oh yeah! Each act I will also have several conditions for me to continue the story. Obviously I have reasons.**

**A. School work..obviously.**

**B. The story I'll be making will be short-long-short pattern depending on the Arc.**

**C. I need to see if my story's popular enough for me to keep writing. Otherwise, it would be a big waste of my free time. Seriously.**

**Don't worry, The conditions won't be hard. Just reviews and enough viewers will be enough to keep me going! So without further ado, here's a really short prologue for you to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Jane and the Dragon story. **

* * *

><p>I...I never wanted this to happen..I-I just wanted to show the others as to how wonderful it is..I..I have lost everything..I lost him..and my parents..and..I couldn't live without you guys..This is most depressing..and it certainly was not a joke either...it..it is a sad cruel tale..and a very depressing feeling inside of me..Why?..Why am I the only one alive?..Why?...The world..utter destruction..fate...the cruel deity..the cruel..<p>

**Witch..**

_The only one who can save this monstrosity now is myself, my trusted human friend and intelligent royal food tester Jester and my best friend I've ever had... Dragon._

**Jane**


	2. Chapter 1: Final Test Briefing

One day, in Kippernia Castle, Jane is going through her training with Sir Theodore..who happened to be her mentor. She has been improving over the last few months after she found out that Sir Theodore was a descendant of a Dragonslayer. She had been much more nimbler and quicker than she was the first time she spares with Gunther, also much more stronger as I might add. She has been improving very well and Sir Theodore and Ivon discussed about whether the two are ready to finally complete their training and become a knight..Jane and Gunther had extremely getting better each day within months of training and studies. So Sir Ivan and Sir Theodore start to decide whether they're ready or not.

"So, what do you think? Do you think they're ready for the final training?" Sir Theodore asked the knight..who apparently was too busy working with another one of his crazy inventions.

"..Ehhh...I suppose they're ready..especially Gunther..I'm surprised that he manage to improve more on his techniques and skills." he answered.

"Truth be told, Jane has also manage to complete most of the practices I gave her much faster than a few months ago..I'm rather surprised by the girl..she has vastly improved..that I'm sure. She's probably going to be a knight sooner than she expected...I think they're ready Sir Ivon..they should be..for the final test is going to be tough..A lot more tougher than any of the training she had so far." Sir Theodore explained. Sir Ivan just nodded in response as it seems that he's far too busy fiddling with his ghastly contraption.

After a few hours of training (Both Jane and Gunther), they finally went to their respective mentors. The two are in for a big surprise as the two will now mention their final test.

"So, Jane, Gunther...We've thought about this while you're training..and we have decided that you two are ready to be true knights." Sir Theodore explained to the both of them.

"Really?" Jane asked, feeling rather energized. While Gunther was about to jump for joy in happiness. But Sir Ivon's "look" stopped him from doing so.

"Yes, Jane. But before we complete your training, there's a few things you need to complete that will take both your wits, skill and knowledge to pass." Sir Theodore explained.

"What is it then?" Jane asked curiously.

"Well...you see..you both have to pass a test..this is important since you will be doing this with other people. The final test goes like this..you will have to navigate beyond Dragon's cave into Mt. Holps' cave. Where you will retrieve the letter of the royal insignia. You both will bring someone only from the castle to assist you, but you MUST protect him/her at all times if your partner isn't a knight. And Jane, Dragon can only help you and Gunther to fly to the location that I told you. You can't have Dragon to help you on this final exam. Do you understand?" Sir Theodore explained and briefed the exams."

"Of course." Jane said, still in enthusiastic mood.

"Very well then..I shall give you until dawn the next day, you must find your partner by then. Now go along now. Find your partner and discuss with him or her..try and find someone who is most reliable when in times of need." Sir Ivon and Theodore left them after saying so.

"Well, this certainly seems surprising. We might as well team up on this case since he didn't tell us that we really have to work as individuals." Gunther explained to Jane

"I suppose so.." Jane answered..who looked rather surprised to see Gunther working together on this test..because he usually tends to mock Jane and challenges her on this sort of occasion. Gunther, who also surprisingly knew what she was thinking, answered.

"Don't get this the wrong way..We're only going to work together so that we can gain our titles as knights..and this time..it seems like this is much serious than any other little quests that we've done before.

Jane was watching Gunther in amazement..how can he get so mature? She thought. But still, it seems that he has made a point. Working together is the best way of completing this task. But then she has something to worry about. "But, Sir Theodore said that we must get at least one person to join us. What should we do about it?" she asked.

Gunther thought and thought but he can't think of anyone (since he is still unpopular in the castle.). Jane had thought of some of the people she could bring with her..Smithy's too busy right now at this time of the year..he has to forge as many swords as possible and feed quite a lot of horses these days..for a reason that Jane still doesn't know about. Pepper? She can't really help much at all. Rake? No...And obviously she can't think of sending children to a dangerous assignment like this..and then there's Jester...well..he's got some free time..but I can't exactly bring him to a dangerous place..but Jane's mouth suddenly just spoke the last thing she had on her mind.

"Jester?.." she said.

Gunther heard those words quite clearly. "Him? Are you serious? We should be looking for someone much better at training than he is." he said while chuckling for a bit.

"Well..who do you decide then..obviously the others are too busy..and we can only pick the residents from this castle." Jane said while looking rather annoyed by Gunther's response.

"But...he..aargh!..Fine..let's go meet that clown.." Gunther said so, having no ideas on anyone he can choose in the castle.

Jane was now looking a little worried. She wondered what would Jester say if I would drag him into trouble for a test that would determine her title as a knight. She thought of this for awhile as Gunther followed her into Jester's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment:<strong>

**Okay, I'm kinda done with this chapter. Enjoy with it and read well! **


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation and Recruitment

After awhile, Gunther and Jane finally went inside the palace grounds. Then they entered Jester's room and found Jester, lying about in his bed thinking about something. Gunther then talks to him, as Jane seems quite perturbed with her decision beforehand about choosing to let Jester join them in a very dangerous journey.

"Jester..uhh..what are you doing?" Gunther asked in confusion.

Jester, who caught by surprise as a result of Gunther's question, face Gunther and saw Jane as well.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" he said looking rather annoyed.

"We were hoping that tomorrow morning you can help us on our final test to become knights." Gunther told him as Jane still thinks about whether the decision she made was right.

"Final test? What's this all about?" The Jester asked in surprise.

"Well..you see" Jane finally spoke up to Jester. "We have to go into a cave and find a royal letter signifying that we were true knights. This final test requires us to have atleast one person from the castle to assist us. The others are too busy this time of the month." She explained to Jester. As he seemed to understand her point, he told them "Ahh..That time of the month is there? Hmm..Alright! I'll come. I don't exactly have time to be lying around with the king, who seemingly have other matters to handle that even I can't comprehend." Jester said.

"Ehh! What is happening right now anyway?" Gunther asked in utter stupidity as to wonder why everyone is so busy around this time of period.

"You don't know? This time of the year is where the time Kings and Queens from all over the world come into the kingdom and undergo a ceremonial battle arena for well trained squires to test out their wits in order to impress the other Kings involving the royal decree code of honor. And it actually happened only once every 15 years..I wasn't even here right now…and truth be told, it is beyond my comprehension to understand how the rules work or how the ceremonies actually take place..but one thing's for certain, the other knights and even the kings were extremely busy due to this, because they have to train all their knights from other countries and even preparing for the ceremony itself seems quite…hasty if I might say." Jester explained all this while Jane is excited again, forgetting all the worries that she had experienced beforehand.

"I see..no wonder I didn't know about it. But why did Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon didn't actually told us about this?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Well…they are probably busy with your knight training that the other knights have even more workload to handle." Jester thought that answer in response.

"Maggots!" Jane said her catchphrase…which is rather strange since she was enthusiastic, but not angry.

"But still... About that Final test you were talking about, it seems as if they're trying to get you two to finish your training while they're preparing for the Ceremonial Battle itself. So that they weren't wasting their time while you two are trying to pass this test aforementioned." Jester explained again to Jane while Gunther still looking very confused.

"Ask them yourselves later, maybe they might know something." Jester advised.

"Okay…but are you sure you can come with us? There might be danger lurking inside this "test" that we're going to face." Jane asked in desperation.

"Of course. As I said before, I shouldn't wander around the castle just because the king is very busy. And a little adventure might be a little bit interesting for me as well. So, yes..I'm in." Jester answered Jane with a slight smile on his face. Jane seemed to be relieved for a little bit.

Later after the conversation, Jane went out to Dragon while Gunther gather the necessary materials for tomorrow's big day.

"What's up Jane? Something the matter?" Dragon asked.

"Dragon..I have to tell you that I'm finally going to be a knight soon. " Jane told him.

"Really? Oh Joy! Then this should be exciting news..but what's wrong? Your face doesn't really ray those usual sunshine you've always had. Is it short-lives illness or something?" Dragon asked her.

"Well..It seems like we have to go into a cave beyond yours and find a certain letter pertaining the Royal Knights." Jane rolled out the details to Dragon. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Beyond my cave? Hmm, well I did see that ghastly little mentor of yours fiddling around in there looking for something once in a while, but still, he left as soon as I saw him..I didn't give chase since I didn't want to bother him. Especially since short-lives are quite the shimmy type." Dragon explained as Jane thought that Sir Theodore seems to know about that cave more than we expect.

"So? If that's all, I think I'm gonna head out on patrol, wanna come with me?" Dragon asked Jane, who's still rather thoughtful.

"Sure." Jane answered, and they fly around the castle grounds looking for some suspicious people. Jane then saw the cave that Sir Theodore mentioned and she saw him in the shadows..but before she could tell Dragon, he disappeared. Quite odd as she thought, Dragon and Jane continue their patrol until nightfall. But she has to get to bed early for the big test she's going to undertake the next day of dawn. Jane, Dragon, Jester and Gunther all rested for the night to prepare for what lies inside the secret cave Sir Theodore mentioned to them.

What happens next? You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment: Ahh..fixed a few tenses and tweaked a few words..Review this edited one and see if I made any inconsistencies in the story. Note that this isn't fully perfected. But I'm gonna skip the details cause I fixed most of them. The ones that still have ... on them is cause I have made them act silent in sentences.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Test

The next day, at early dawn, Jane, Gunther, Jester and Dragon all rested up and meet each other at the garden. Jester seems to have brought something that he calls a "rubber" and he said that it may be of use later. They waited there for at least 5 minutes before Sir Gunther and Sir Ivon came and finally see them to leave.

"Good luck..we'll support you from here..now go.." Sir Theodore said.

The others ride on Dragon's back and head towards the place that's designated. Dragon asked while in the middle of the flight. "I can understand that you short-lives are coming along..but why Floppy Hat here has to come along?"

Jane answered "We need someone to assist us later in the cave..and you can't come along with us. Its what Sir Theodore mentioned." Dragon give an annoyed face and said "Hmph..that man may probably hide something of his heritage as usual..but still..it may bring quite the suspicion if we find out what happened in that cave, right Jane."

Jane seemed to agree to this. Dragon himself can't come inside the cave for the test..or for some other secret..She knows that Sir Theodore has many conflicts that involves his past predecessors ever since she found out that he was a Dragonslayer. But he had felt severe guilt over what his heritage has done and his sword had been melted. (I won't spare you the whole details.)

After passing Dragon's home, they manage to reach the place where Sir Theodore mentioned. Dragon land nearby the cave and saw that there's footprints that Jester seemed curious about.

"What footprint is this?" Jester asked.

"It seems like this is Sir Theodore's footprints..I can see those sole markings similar to Sir Theodore's boots." Jane deduced.

"Well..we won't fins out anything by just standing around here. If we want to find out about how he manage to get through this place, we might as well go and check it out." Gunther explained..Jester and Jane just go to his side in silence before Jane talked to Dragon.

"Dragon, stay here. We'll be back before nightfall. I promise." Jane said.

"Alright..but I want you to tell me what you saw in there. Evey Detail!.." Dragon somehow threatened Jane. But Jane had been used to it that it seemed like a sign of worry than the latter. The three then went inside the cave and found out that the passages in there were rather uncomfortable to navigate through. Gunther though manage. Jane and Jester both have no problems as well.

Jane and Gunther then finally saw shadows within the caves..they were bats who fly around the area trying to scare Jane and Gunther..but they seem to be fearless because of their strong will. Jane, who is initially scared of the dark, had finally overcome her fears after the maze incident. (Not sharing any details regarding this either.)

Jester is quite intelligent enough to not show any signs of fear. Though he felt the apprehension when the trio tried to cross a bridge that is very unbalanced. However, they manage to overcome it easily.

After a few hours of walking and crossing, they manage to find the letter that's hidden in the deeper reaches of the cave. Jane finally grabbed it and went out the same way without getting lost (because Jester manage to remember the roads they passed before.) and almost made it back to the entrance, but their path is blocked by a strange machine..and really crudely made if it is commentary. It had several arms and some foul-gas stench as well as some strange circular objects revolving around it.

"What is that?" Jane screamed.

"This is...one of Sir Ivan's contraptions! I can't believe he finally made one that's actually working!" Jester answered in awe.

"My mentor's pretty practical ain't he.." Gunther said..he seemed to have gotten it wrong. Jane and Gunther ready their swords to battle this creature while Jester stayed along the sidelines cheering the two with dances and practical things he can come up with.

**Battle#1: Sir Ivan's Contraption VS Jane, Gunther and Jester**

Jane tried to scratch it with her sword while Gunther tried to attack from different angles. The weird contraption throw out several balls that they've seen in the castle. However, they're rather sharp and tacky like mine balls. Gunther and Jane manage to dodge the balls efficiently and elegantly together. The contraption tried a different tactic and threw those balls at Jester, but Jane manage to notice and deflect those balls away from Jester. Then the Jester notices a button on the back of the contraption and he thought "Of course..most of Sir Ivon's machines' has a button on its backs..it happens all the time." So Jester come up with a cunning plan. He grab a nearby rock and a strong support-like stick (Which is rather convenient) and used the rubber he had brought from the castle to create a slingshot. (A common strategy) Jester then accurately threw the stones at the button and the machine switches off. Jane was quite surprised that Jester was able to beat that contraption.

"Wow..that's amazing! Since when did you have a rubber like that?" Jane asked.

"Well...I get the feeling that this is one of Sir Ivon and Theodore's works again..I assume that's why they both were here. To work on the test and let us complete the task by getting the letter, then face a monstrous beast like that contraption there..Sir Ivon must've been fiddling with it here and Sir Theodore had come regularly to check up on the machine..I suppose." Jester explained in full.

"Jane? Are you alright? I heard noises." Dragon asked in confusion as to what happened since he manage to hear the fighting that takes place.

"I'm alright Dragon. I've just had a slight issue to deal with. I'll be out now." And with that, their test is over, with Jester taking the credit since the three manage to work together fairly well.

"Let's head back to the castle now, our work here's done." Gunther said.

"Agreed..I've had fun though today..this isn't like the usual stuff we do in the castle eh Jane?" Jester asked Jane.

"I suppose so.." Jane, who looked rather exhausted, can only say those words before the three went back to the castle on Dragon.

"Jane..." Dragon mumbled in worry as they made their way back.

* * *

><p><strong>kracrew100 comment: Hey there! This is my first time commenting in my own fictional story. I'm going to say that the story for chapter 3 here is quite interesting with Jester's involvement in the battle and Dragon's annoyance to Sir Theodore is still clearly seen in the story. I think the story's still needs fixing. Mistakes...mistakes...mistakes...Past or Present... Skipping time!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I didn't own any of Jane and the Dragon's stories or characters. **


	5. Chapter 4: Sad Theodore, Angry Wizard

Jane, Dragon, Gunther and Jester finally return to the castle, where Sir Theodore have been waiting for them to come back.

"Ahh! You came back! How did the test go?" Sir Theodore asked to Jane and Gunther.

"Well, it was not that much of a challenge. Fortunately, there is not much of a threat other than Sir Ivon's invention..which is rather crafted really badly." Jane told her mentor.

"I see. Fortunately, Sir Ivon is going back right now to chec on his machine. You did not destroy it, did you?" Sir Theodore asked.

"No, sir. We did not." Jane told her mentor. "It was Jester who manage to stop it. We should be fortunate to bring him along." Gunther added.

"My! That is very clever of you Jester! How did you know Sir Ivon's ghastly machines' weakness?" Sir Theodore asked with suspicion.

"Well, sire..I happen to oversee most of Sir Ivon's contraptions. So it was not that hard for me to figure it out." Jester answered Sir Theodore's question.

"Wow, so you did brought the right people with you Jane. Good to hear then! You passed! Congratulations! You both have finally become true knights!" Sir Theodore exclaimed to them.

The two are excited now. They have become true knights and soon they will take on more brave dangers beyond their comprehension. The thought of it made them seem even more active than they will ever encounter before in their lives!

"Oh, Sire! We want to ask you of this time of the period. Why is it that people seems very busy during these days? Like Rake and even Smithy too?" Jane asked her mentor (who she soon will no longer call because Sir Theodore will become their partners instead of mentors.).

Sir Theodore seems quite perturbed after hearing this question and then he thinks about it for a few minutes before answering.

"Well Jane, do you know of the Coliseum where the battle of the royal knights takes place every 20 years?" Sir Theodore asked Jane.

"Yes, I do." Jane answer it without thinking.

"Then it makes it easier for me to explain this to you. The Coliseum is where knights from many different corners of the world challenge for the survival of their kings. Should the knight from their team lose, their king lost their life. That is what I am trying to mention to you." Sir Theodore explain in a depressed state. Jane, Gunther, Jester and Dragon is shocked at what he said.

"Really? How cruel! Its like those shortlives ruthlessly kill my own breed!" Dragon said in rage.

"Yes Dragon, it is as you say. And this time, unfortunately, we are selected as candidates for this year. So everyone is very busy nowadays. I didn't help much because a few years back, this tournament killed my own partner in the past with my own eyes." Sir Theodore explained to them.

"N-No! How-How did your partner die?" Jane asked nervously. (which is a first for her since she hardly or rarely seems scared)

"He lost to another knight in the tournament. I do not want to talk about it. It was ruthless. We were still young back then so we were badly scarred by the incident. And I am scared that this year we are going to lose like my friend was." Sir Theodore told them.

"Even the king is busy-..! Do pray tell sire, is this why the king did not call on my services a few days back?" Jester said in quite an enthusiastic mood.

"It seems that way. The king is probably so terrified about the incident that is going to lose his life in the process is the reason why you weren't summoned at all." Sir Theodore said to Jester who seemigly understand what he said.

"That is something else." Jane said.

"Well..shortlives do happen to worry a lot. Like you Jane, that one time you-" Dragon wanted to say what Jane doesn't want to hear, so she hushed him up.

"Sorry there.." Dragon looked quite depressed.

"But still, now that you are going to become knights, you can participate. Though I worry for your safety since when I talked about this to your mother Jane, she looked extremely unhappy and worries for you a lot." Sir Theodore rubbed this into Jane.

"I see your point there." Jane said. "But we were trained for these kinds of situations! If we don't stand up to what happened, the incident will be repeated just like your friend is sire!" Jane said with bravery. Sir Theodore just looked silent in amazement. (Strange for him to feel like that.)

After awhile, Sir Ivon returned to the castle with his big contraption. Gunther then ask his master "What in the world are you making sire? That contraption is a lot more cruder than any substance I've ever eaten." Gunther told to his mentor with a smirkish attitude.

"Don't say like that Gunther! I had to make this for the test! Its important that you know how to deal with this!" Sir Ivon spoke ragely protecting his machine's pride.

"Actually, Jester here is the one who found a way to turn the machine off." Jane told the angry knight.

"Really? I can't believe you brought him with you in the test! T-That's just cheating!" Sir Ivon told the trainees and Sir Theodore.

"I thought we could bring anyone as long as they're not busy and in the castle." Gunther told Sir Ivon, who seemingly tried to calm his mentor down. Which eventually worked since he stood there looking dumbfounded. Everyone, including Dragon and Sir Theodore, laugh for a bit.

"Well..congratulations..you passed." Sir Ivon told to his pupil who seemed to be less energized now.

"Anyways, if you both passed the test then we have to let you both be knighted by the king tomorrow so that we can fully rank you as a true knight." Jester told the "to-be knights".

"Yes Jester, we shall begin the coronation tomorrow. So please rest up, you both looked exhausted." Sir Theodore told the two before Jane and Gunther separate themselves to gain privacy for Jane to talk to Dragon.

"This is fantastic! I finally get to be a knight! And we both can start exploring the world to find more information about your heritage Dragon!" Jane told to Dragon.

"Yeah! That sure is fantastic.." Dragon seemed to be a bit disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"...Well, it may be just me, but there's been a lot of noise coming from that tower up there." Dragon pointed out the tower of the wizard Jane met few months ago.

"You mean the wizard? Is there something in there?" Jane asked Dragon.

"Hmmmmm...no-not really..but still, there might be something going on there that's important. How about we take a look?" Dragon asked Jane this time.

Jane replied with a yes and, with Dragon, they check out the tower. When they get there, they see worried faces coming from the Wizard.

"What's long beard up to?" Dragon spoke silently.

"Shush..he's trying to say something there." Jane whispered into Dragon's ears.

"No..this can't be happening! I-I failed..the castle..it will soon be..NO!" The magician just slammed his book down in anger. Its odd, usually the wizard doesn't seem to give out any signs of anger. Why the change? The two then returned. Dragon then goes back to his humble cave while Jane goes to bed thinking about it.

Jane's mother is happy yet worried about this since she has already heard that she passed the test and fear of her daughter's safety. Who knows what happens next? But one thing's for sure, Gunther and Jane will be a knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I finally manage to finish Chapter 4 here! This story's a lot longer but short as well. Chapter 5 have came out months. So be patient. Anyways, enjoying the story or bore with it, no idea. Enjoy regardless!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: The End of Kippernia

The next morning, Jane is well prepared to be a knight. She looked rather regal herself, wearing her suit of armor that Jester gave to her when she first tried to rescue the prince before. She herself looked clean and ready. And as she was about to complete her "knight look", her mother and father, Milton and Adeline, came in to give her congratulations. Her mother is a little worried about her being a knight and will worry if it will affect her. But as she truly cares for her daughter's desire, she is happy as well and will support her for whatever she will become in the future. The family hugged and as soon as the hugging ended, a knock on the door is heard.

"Jane? Are you done? We need to hurry! Gunther's already heading out to the castle grounds. You need to hurry!" That voice turned out to be Dragon's voice.

"I'm coming!" Jane then waved her parents goodbye before she is taken to the castle ground floor with Dragon.

Dragon, with his big claws, carried Jane to the ground and tried to catch up with Gunther. (Comedically, they manage to accidentally trip on each other and stared at each other accidentally.)

"Ack! Jane!" Gunther screamed at Jane with quite power.

"Sorry!" Jane rapidly answered.

"Sorry does not cut it that much..seriously, we are about to become knights and you can't keep your hyperactivities to yourselves, do you?" Gunther told Jane.

"Right, and I suppose you have such nice tone of voice there. Don't you think you're just over exaggerating?" Jane answered..which came out rather wrong.

"Whatever, let's just head to the king already. We probably waste his time if we chat like this." Gunther said. The two then put that accident aside and left for the King's chambers. Dragon, who saw all of that, looked rather jealous of the incident. And he almost look like he was about to scream to Gunther and Jane. But it might make Jane feel sad instead if he does so.

* * *

><p>In the King's chambers, at dawn morning, 1-2 hours before the incident above.<p>

Jester is trying to talk to the king about the tournament incident and the test. His name, King Caradoc Cedric Bartok Kippernook, had been influentially described as a long name. So everyone just calls them King.

"So, Your Highness, is it true that if we lose in the tournament, your life will be taken away?" Jester asked.

"..I'm afraid so. My life is indeed a-at stake here. We were fortunate 20 years ago we manage to avoid it, but now that we are c-caught, we might as well just hope for the best and e-e-ensure our victory." King Caradoc tried to keep himself as optimistic as possible, but Jester can clearly see that he's shaking in fear.

"Anyways, I have heard that Jane and Gunther passed their exams to be knights, is that r-right?" King Caradoc asked Jester who seems to be very nervous.

"Yes, your highness. I had assisted them in helping to get the letter that was mentioned by Sir Theodore and fought Sir Ivon's contraption." Jester answered as he looked at King Caradoc's nervous arms.

"I-I see...Thank you Jester, you may leave the premises." King Caradoc ordered his "fool" to head out of his chambers.

"Hmm.." Jester seems to be thinking of a lot of things, but he seemed to try and get all of that away as he brought out a set of scrolls he had and read the History of the Castle. But he couldn't find any but one information regarding the tournament at all. Which is odd, since the only "tournament" he could find is the year 792. And it didn't actually give specific information regarding what the tournament was since it was different to the one that they're having trouble with right now. (Consult the Castle History timeline for details.)

But still, he manage to find a few scrolls that are hidden in the Royal Library and found something about the tournament after all. It is listed as "**Alexandra Royal Tournament**" in bold letters. Jester reads the scroll quickly.

**Alexandra Royal Tournament**

"_This tournament has been made far before this castle was being made. It is a tournament that will consist of knights from respective castles to travel to the capital of Alexandra and fight for their king's lives in the tournament. It will consist of 2 rounds. Should you win twice and the other loses, the winning knights will have their king's heads spared. But the losing knights will have their king's head tortured to his lives' end and the knights will betray each other as they will ruthlessly slay each other in battle viewed by thousands. Kippernia has never participated in this tournament due to the peacefulness and lack of skills. But after hearing of news that a green dragon has been spotted near the castle and news of a first female squire-in-training, the Decree decided to enforce the rules so that they must participate in the year 813. It is a sad story since they will only fight for a battle they can't win. If you read this letter, mark my words, your king's life is certainly going to end. You only hope is to find a warrior cloaked in armor and donned a beautiful helmet beyond all knights' helmet ever made by blacksmiths. His name is Draugat..otherwise known as the Savior of all Knights. As to where he is right now, even I don't know."_

_Year 804_

_Wizard..._

"The page ripped before the wizard's name is mentioned." Jester thought. He shoved this scroll into a pocket, hoping it might be of use later. And fearing that the King's worries may come true, Jester can only hope that Jane and Dragon can find all the answers for this problem. But before he left the Royal Library, he sees the Wizard wandering about in desperation.

"NO..NOO! Ohh..." The wizard is worried like some ghost is after him.

"Something the matter?" Jester asked the wizard.

"This is bad. T-The castle! Its under a spell! That spell will destroy everything in sight within the next 2 hours and 25 minutes! Poppycock! What am I to do!" The wizard is nervous beyond imagination which is somewhat interesting to see, but the castle being destroyed is something that cannot be overlooked. So Jester tried to convince the wizard to find out what is going on.

"Calm down young sire. We should report this to-" Jester is stopped by the wizard and said "No! The spell will only trigger much faster that way! Don't you understand! We have a very evil and clever magician in our midst and I cannot even sense the presence of his/her magic! We are all doomed!" The wizard spoke nervously, even more nervous than King Caradoc does.

"Then what shall we do? We cannot just give up like this!" Jester tries to calm down the wizard and tried to think of a solution.

The wizard thinks for awhile before he finally got an idea. "Ah! I know! You know of the dragon that wanders around the castle frequently, right?" the wizard asked.

"Yes..as a matter of fact, I know of him and his friend Jane." Jester told the Wizard.

The wizard rubbed his long beard and then finally tell to Jester his plan.

"This spell will come into contact to anyone who's in the castle for too long once activated. The effects for some people varies from being burned to being completely obliterated. That dragon is one of the few residents here resistant to the magician's spell. You need to get him to carry two people with you to safety. Especially knights so that they can survive and fight alongside the dragon. You must come along with them and tell them to find the magician that caused this and stop it. Only then will the spell be reversed and all the residents here will return to normal. Now hurry! Find a knight and that dragon! They're our last hope!" The wizard told Jester and then he runs off to Jane and Dragon, hoping to find them before its too late.

* * *

><p>2 hours 20 minutes after this and a few minutes after the first segment<p>

(Be careful, this may get ugly, very ugly.)

Jane and Gunther arrived at the king's chambers and they are ready to be knighted.

"Are you ready? Jane? Gunther?" The king asked.

Both said in unison "Yes."

But before they even step up to be knighted, the King fainted and somehow got burned afterwards!

"W-What!" Gunther is surprised by the latter. Jane screamed in terror as she sees the king being burned to ashes. After awhile, Gunther and Jane heard screams from many corners of the castle. They see the whole residents in Kippernia Castle burned in purple fire that is beyond anything they have encountered before. They immediately went to the garden as quick as they could. They see Pepper melting, Rake being completely ashed and Smithy and all the barn animals being completely obliterated by the purple fire. Jane cannot bear to watch this monstrosity. And even worse, she heard their parents screaming as well.

"Mother! Father!" Jane quickly head towards her mother and father. Who had completely disappeared after she came in, signifying that they are also have been caught by the fire. Jane tried to fight back her tears and head back to the garden, where she found Dragon, Gunther and Jester, who manage to find them, together.

"What in the world's going on? The short-lives are all melting like iron!" Dragon asked.

"Its a spell that turns anyone to dust if came into contact with the castle. At this rate, we'll be next! We have to hurry!" Jester explained to them briefly.

"Lets just get out of here first!" Gunther said. But then, fire start to circle around Jane who is about to get ashed like her parents does. She tries to get the fire off, but its no good.

"AAAHHH! The fire! It reached me!" Jane screamed as she said so. The flame of the dark arts reached her..the true dark that influences pure evil and malice. She tries to fight the power that surrounds her, but it was no use. Dragon notices this and suddenly goes in a frenzy panic.

"JANE!" Dragon desperately tried to pick her up, but it was no good. But then, Gunther knocked her over the ground and he is burned in the process, taking Jane's place.

"GUNTHER!" Jane screamed at him.

"Eheh...Jane..I guess I'm the one who's gonna die here. Find the guy who's behind this..I know you could. I..I l-" Gunther is completely burned before he could say the word.

Seeing her own rival being burned into ashes crushed her heart like a broken glass. Such black magic that affects the residents harms her pride and duty into complete oblivion. Tragedy befalls the one who almost become a knight and thoughts of only sadness envisioned inside her. The flames of hell that was supposed to reach her, reached his friend and rival altogether. As she silently staring at his ashes with full depression and grief, Jester and Dragon worry for her even more, thinking about how to escape from the catastrophe.

"Come on! Let us leave this place! We need to find some place for shelter!" Dragon said.

Jane just looked blankly shocked as she just saw her rival burned in ashes. Jester helped Jane to climb onto Dragon's back and the green Dragon then flies away from the purple fire of destruction. Jane saw a shadow of a female in the dark with an evil smile on her face as Dragon flew past the castle with Jane and Jester on board, looking grim. Jane then cried so hard that she can't imagine the cruelty that just happened to her, right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments: Wow..this is by far the longest fanfiction chapter I've made right now. Here's to chapter 5! Its longer than all the other pieces and bits of chapters I've been making! I just want to show you a lot including the JaneXGunther relationship and Jester being the informant. This indeed is a truly scary scene that is unusual in the Jane and the Dragon story and I'm sorry about writing this. But its for the storyline to flow through with what I imagine for the story's fanfiction. Tenses still needs work..fixing..editing..everything.<strong>

** I've also solved your Q's and A's about how Gunther doesn't survive this incident. Some of them are crude, but this is well made. So I assure you that this is a fantastic "birthmark chapter".**

**Also, I want to tell you that I've been enjoying your company! I just want to get this story done as soon as possible so that I can create a secret sequel project, with a little help from Haelwyn. That's gonna be when this story's over so the sequel isn't that hard to digest.**


	7. Chapter 6: Sulking and a Plan!

** Okay! This is the 2nd arc of the story. As the story goes on on how to revive the legendary hero and to save Kippernium from danger! This will be much short, but a decent story nonetheless. So, enjoy. Oh yeah, since I'm still fixing up on all the chapters, I kinda expect mistakes here. Tenses will be a majority, but I'm checking it already! Quite a few. Just review if it really lacks. **

**Oh yeah! And remember, by the end of this arc, the next arc release should be 450...on second thought, 90 visitors, not hits. I'm still putting this. So the condition stays! I won't erase it.**

* * *

><p>Seeing the whole residents of Kippernia Castle being burned completely has left a deep scar on Jane and Jester's hearts. Dragon seems to be depressed as well, seeing all the cows being burned and the people being completely ashed. However, instead of being completely depressed, he is extremely angry and raged at the person responsible for this madness.<p>

At the evening, they head towards Dragon's cave, their only safe haven for the time being. Dragon then land them to let the two out of his back. Jane then run to a nearby place to let out all her tears, crying and sobbing as she remembered every single thing she saw that afternoon. Jester seems to cry for a bit, but he tried to hold back her tears so that he, Jane and Dragon can find a way to bring everyone back to normal. He leave Jane to sulk since he knows that Jane is overdepressed seeing their friends being burned in pain in front of her eyes. Dragon tries to comfort Jane, but Jester stop him and said

"Leave her. She just saw her own parents, our friends and Gunther burned in front of her innocent eyes. It isn't good to disturb her at this time. Please, Dragon."

Dragon just nodded to leave her alone. They all couldn't sleep as a result of this incident.

As the mourning continues, deep and heavy minds are taken in by our heroes. Jane happens to be consumed by pain and sadness all at once that even the mightiest roars and laughters may not be able to sooth her swarming mourns of pure depression. Jester can't bear to see her cry and sob all day. But he knows best at which he is not to interfere. Supposingly, he has to be confident and hope for the best in all of Kippernium's interests. Dragon just sulk and keep on cursing himself as he looked Jane from afar, still looking as glum as a princess' pain. His body is heated and is full of rage that can even pound the most powerful man alive if not controlled. However, he has to keep a cool check on his thermometer rage, or he will harm someone innocent.

At nightfall, Jane is still looking as sad as a suffering prisoner. Jester tries to read the scripts he manage to save from the morning before, trying to find some answers on how to find the hero forementioned. Dragon keep on thinking about Gunther's action on saving Jane. If he hadn't sacrificed his life to save her, he would be the one who is sulking and crying and Dragon would be supremely angry. So he keep on thinking like this with a really worried look on his face. (As if he is facing a nightmare..)

Jane and Jester have been feeling a little better after a few hours. They manage to sleep with Dragon together so they wouldn't feel really depressed too much. Though the three have nightmares with very scary scenes of their loved ones disappearing from them. Its hard for them to sleep in that state of mind. Dragon dreams of cows that melts right in front of his eyes as the cow is mooing and thinking about Gunther, who he seems to be feeling pity towards now.

Then dawn comes after a few hours, Jane and Jester wake up in a rather uncomforting feeling. The amount of distress that they have felt over the last few hours ago still haven't been shrugged off from their crushed hearts. Jester though, has a glimmer of hope in his face. He, who has the idea on how to stop and end this monstrosity, finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. Dragon wake up after awhile as Jester spoke of the plans he is trying to explain to.

"So, there may be a way to find them and return everyone back to normal." Jester said.

"Really?...But we saw them just now, they were all being burned to crisp. There's nothing that we can do now Jester...they're all dead." Jane speak as if she is going to give up.

"Look..if you could just listen to my idea first-" Jester is stopped by Jane.

"And what can you do about it? We saw them all being burnt! There's no way to reverse life Jester and you know that witchcraft hasn't develop such powerful magic yet!" Jane screamed as she felt the pain still aches inside of her.

"Jane..." was all Dragon could say, not wanting to interfere with the conversation.

"..I-I'm at a loss now..I am.." Jane spoke rather silently this time. Jester looked as if he had been mocked by a council being looked like a joke and suddenly brought out an unusually angry tone in his voice.

"Jane! Will you snap out of this! You may think the other is dead! But miracles may happen if we believe strongly to our passion! You are a knight, Jane! And knights do not give in to their own demise! If there is indeed a small speck of hope that may change everyone in the castle back to their normal state, we should believe it as such! I can't believe you would belittle such power that you believe their loss to the point of depression!" Jester speak his own ideas to Jane, hoping she would shut her mouth to prevent anymore negativity from leaving her thoughts that may hurt their feelings. Dragon then said to Jane "Floppy hat's right Jane, if that magician we met 2 days ago really gotten into that state, then it must mean that he has some magic that mustv'e caused the castle residents to be burned like that."

Jester objects to this idea "No Dragon, The wizard is innocent I can clearly tell you that. Since I happen to met him yesterday morning looking flustered and worried. He also told me this." Jester brought out the scroll he took from the Royal Library and the one he read yesterday. Its about a spell.

"Here, read this. This is most important." Jester said seriously.

**Magician's Spell**

_As most of you all know, many people are born with least to none capabilities of witchcraft and magic. Only chosen people who have at least learned have mastered the basics of sorcery. And even more fewer magicians can learn the most variable of spells. These magician spells I have collected will prove to be of use to those who wanted to practice the art of the Magic. In Kippernium, there are only a few handful of wizards and they are rare to find since the world's population in Kippernium has a majority of knights and warriors than wizards. I felt a little apprehensive of other worlds since they have many talented magicians in their own levels. Anyways, I shall enlist the spell list here. Read them and you may practice them if you are of wizard blood and alignment._

"_Basic Sorcery"_

_Spell level that involves very basic skills such as moving objects and creating very normal-tiny things like brooms and make people fly. Spells involve running away and appearing out of nowhere counts as such. I have mastered this spell with ease._

_(Dragon looked as this spell with utter jealously as he sees the "fly" word. Thinking how shortlives can fly as he does so.)_

"_Elemental Sorcery"_

_Spell level that can manipulate elements. These can be dangerous depending on what type of element they are trained for and what their advantages of use are. I can use basic spells like Thunder and Ice, but not Fire._

_(Jane looked in confusion and seems to be convinced that the wizard didn't started this act.)_

"_Neutralizer"_

_A very rare element of magic that can cancel all elements and all magic. I've heard rumors that the clad knight in armor has this type of magic and is crowned as a paladin as a result. Knights of all ages respect this man as a hero, with the exception of Kippernium._

_(Jester found a connection to the Alexandria's battle hope. But its not important right now as they read the last segment of the scroll.)_

"_Necromancer"_

_This magic involves dangerous spells like purple fire and manipulating human lives. They usually can't do this spell without an object to increase the potential of the magic used. This spell is dangerous that people who discovered this sort of magic got arrested and hanged as a result. This, eventually, causes Necromancers to hide in some worlds and was only accepted in a few worlds._

There are other class types of magicians who the wizard mentioned. But Jane caught the eye of one final class level spell on the bottom of the scroll.

"Deity"

_This type of magic can manipulate virtually, literally and psychologically anything that they have and their surroundings. They can destroy, alter and even move the foundations of all magic itself. It also affects mortals and any living and non-living materials that they observe. These types of magicians are said to be blessed by The Above and the one who inherit some of His powers. However, they are of weak and sensitive physical state. Any slight contradictions in their lives may be the end of all humanity and life in all worlds. I mention this because there have been reports of this magician doing this type of magic in Kippernium. Whereabouts of his location is still unknown._

If you read this letter, I assume the castle is in great danger. Please use this information to stop the monstrosity that befalls the castle and all of us.

"There's a deity sorcery out and about. And we found out that a necromancer is behind the incident. We may need to find this "necromancer" and pay for all that she did to our kingdom." Jane said, finally calming down.

"Wait? Her? What are you talking about?" Dragon asked.

"I saw a shadow of a woman who looks like she wasn't from around the castle. She also looked evil and menacing as well, so she may be the person we are looking for." Jane told her.

"Jane, even if we manage to find her, unless we can find a way to destroy her, it won't be of use to just simply confront her like that. We need a plan!" Jester told her.

"Then how do you suppose we "plan" this out? We know that we can't just confront her without well-planned preparations!" Jane countered.

"See this Jane." Jester pointed Jane to the "Neutralizer" section where it says "-_clad knight in armor has this type of magic and is crowned as a paladin as a result. Knights of all ages respect this man as a hero, with the exception of Kippernium."_

"We may be able to stop the Necromancer if we can find this paladin!" Jester said.

"But how can we find him? For all we know, this man may be miles away from here." Jane debated.

"That's where you're wrong." Jester said as he brought another scroll that he saw in the Royal Library.

"This is the royal battle that we've been mentioned about. There is a connection that this hero should still be around Alexandra and Kippernium if the wizard knows a few things about this paladin." Jester said.

"There's also this scroll I manage to find." Jester showed another scroll unfamiliar to the two. He then showed him a scroll containing letters in runes that Jane and Dragon seem to be familiar with.

"These runes..they seem to be similar to those of Dragon's..!" then Jane finally realized what the scroll is.

"A dragon scroll?...Jester, what does this mean?" Jane asked to Jester.

"Well...I've manage to get this one scroll that seems to have a translation of the scroll in runes." Jester explained.

"Really! Then lets see if we can find something about this." Jane then read the scroll and Dragon tried to help translating it. Though it is in simple rune language, the structure sentences that was written in the scroll is much more readable than the one in Dragon's cave.

It reads as such,

"Thou who wish to find the hero, find the 3 golden clues hidden around the land of Kippernium and the Europe areas. He is hidden in a place that you will least expect. Find the clues, lead its way and open the path to victory..Heroes."

"Its odd..this seems to be perfectly written in basic runes that it is translatable." Jane seems to be suprised as she said so.

"But it seems odd, why would this scroll be found in the Royal Library? And why does it seem that this scroll knows that we are anticipating a danger in the first place?" Jester asked in confusion.

"! Maybe its for the shortlives to give us a warning or something. Shortlives do tend to be very cautious in the times I've been with them." Dragon said.

"Hmmm...These clues. They may lead us somewhere. We should probably look around the kingdom and the Europe continent. We may find these clues and fins the hero we were searchin for!" Jester said enthusiastically.

Jane looked at Jester's confident face. She seems to be in a much better mood now. She anticipating for finding this hero as soon as possible. She then says "Dragon, Jester, let us head off then. We can't just sit here doing nothing."

"Jane..I'm glad to see that you're confidence has returned. Let us head off. Dragon, are you ready?" Jester said

"Of course Floppy! I'm ready whenever you are." Dragon exclaimed.

"Jane..what about supplies? We may have to stop at a market to buy some for the trip..and I doubt we have any pennies right about now do we." Jester told to the reckless partners.

"Well..I suppose we do need some money. But we have to make due with what we have for the time being." Jane said to Jester.

Jester gave an sigh and then the two climbed onto Dragon's back and he then flies towards the sun, signifying that the adventure has begin!


	8. Chapter 7: Dragon's Fear Overturned

** This chapter's short. Real short. So, just read it quickly. Like some filler up or something!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Search for the Hero.<p>

Now, Jane and Jester, flying in Dragon, have made their resolution to find the hero mysteriously missing in the lands. Their spirits held high as they give out a scent of confidence, bold and bravery. As if the fleeting dreams and memories of the past have been shrugged behind them, they bravely soar the skies. Looking for clues as to where they are. However, as they pass through a clear blue ocean that reflects beautifully around the landscape of the adventure, Dragon stopped pretty suddenly. (Rather abruptly as I might add)

"Dragon! Why did you stop?" Jane asked Dragon; whose face has turn pale and visible strikes of fear is shown inside the poor green dragon's face. He then feels a little frightened by the sight of the waters right in front of him. As a defense mechanism, he stepped his clawy foot away from the edge of the ground where he landed.

"Are you still afraid of the water?" Jane asked the timid creature.

"Uhhh...I-I'm still kinda shaky about the time I had a dive in the waters for the first time. It wasn't comfortably a nice ride..as you said it." Dragon speaks like a crawling rat who's trying to finish his sentences as quickly as possible.

"Dragon! You'll be fine! Besides, we have to get across the water to get to the main capital land of England!" Jane is furious to see the "almighty" Dragon makes up a "fear of drowning" excuse. Especially since he has been flying over it a few times before.

"Well what can I do! I'm scared of trying to fly low there!" Dragon complained like a baby who's about to cry.

"I can't believe you still have that fear!" is what Jane said before she said "Maggots!"

"Well, we can take a more less..oceanic areas. However, I should mention to you that the path we take is a little more dangerous than the latter. So, what would you like to do Jane? We have to make it to England as soon as possible, if you must know." Jester explain.

Jane then thinks about it as she pose like a thinker in a sense. But words couldn't bring out the idea on how we can get Dragon to fly towards the ocean without having any problems of fear. She keep thinking about all sorts of solutions that keep flowing into her confusing, lost mind. However, not much has changed, she has not found the calling she needed and founds herself in a deep slumber of imagination. Even then, she can't gain the satisfaction that she needs to give her the idea that could even bring out a proper and consistent answer. And thus, she comes up with absolutely nothing.

Dragon, who saw the knight girl looking really confused and depressed, knows that he must brace himself for the sake of the castle residents and also Jane as well. He then brings out the courage to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry Jane, I wasn't supposed to be such a coward. I suppose I shall be fine now." Dragon says with a slight squeaky and mild tone in his voice.

"Sure you can handle this?" Jane ask Dragon with an uncomfortable tone.

"I do. Now hop on. We've got a world to see!" Dragon then ready his wings and Jester and Jane tried to climb onto the back. Dragon then flies again onto the horizon, hoping that he can conquer his fears and made it across the border.

**Battle 2: Dragon VS The Ocean (a running gag)**

Dragon tries his best to flap his wings to the highest degree. He keep on trying to stay high above the water and ensure that his wings are keeping at level with the wind. Jane and Jester crossed their fingers in hopes that they will make it across without any problems. Suddenly, the pace of the wind begin to weaken. Dragon isn't capable of withholding strong winds, even with his large wings that can actually strain himself with to cross. He then almost fallen off the bottom and all he can think of is how deep the waters are. He keep on thinking that the waters may swallow him alive as a whole and never come back to the above again. Until Jane screamed "DRAGON!"

Dragon, with sudden instinct, snapped out of his hypnosis. All the words couldn't imagine what he heard just now from Jane herself. She screamed out loud as much as she can to give the raging confidence inside of Dragon. His wings started flapping back into its corresponding position and maintain it until they manage to land into a nearby forest area. Dragon is exhausted from all the flying he had and the reserves he had in his body is fully used. He tried to generate a small fire, but the resistance of his body left him completely exhausted.

"Ugh...I'm exhausted." Dragon said and then sighed, showing that he is indeed exhausted.

"Well Jane, we manage to make it this far. But still, we need to walk a few meters to a nearby village." Jester said.

"Dragon. Thanks, we'll walk the rest of the way." Jane doesn't want to say anything more than that since she knows the trials Dragon face earlier seems too much for it to be spoken about.

"Thanks Jane." He is referring to the time when Jane screamed at him to gain his confidence. But she thinks of it as a compliment and they started walking through the tall green woods to find the clues hidden that could lead them to what may be their calling.


	9. Chapter 8: Bandit's Assault

**Chapter 8: Bandits Assault**

Jane and Jester continue to walk through the forest, with Dragon following behind them. Fortunately, the place isn't hostile. The flowers that blossomed flew in a beautiful suit pattern. Looking at it makes their hearts soothe into a lullaby and Jester is taken into a sudden calm state that cannot be comprehend by even the poorest peasants. Jane thought that if the incident didn't happen, regardless of the methods, they wouldn't be here. Dragon just looked sleepy as he ignored the beauty that surrounds him, unlike Jane and Jester, who is sensitive to sightings such as this.

"Wow, so splendid. What are you two admiring about?" Dragon finally asked after brief moments of glittering impression.

"Uhh...its this beautiful scenery. Gives quite a presence isn't it?" Jester said calmly.

"Yeah." Dragon could only say that word since the two are still in awe of the view.

The group continue to traverse the path. Seeing many beautiful wonders contrasting to their previous experiences. They feel the anticipation and spirit to continue on despite the incidents that repeatedly occurring throughout their past. Jane remembered the part where she was with Gunther and had been competing for many things. But now, she is with Jester and Dragon trying to find the missing hero that could possibly never exist. Her mind become enthralled into a state of change. Assuming as such, her maturity sense begin to increase at this state. Jester 's mind is still calculating as he thinks of a way to solve the hidden mysteries that envelops them. Dragon just looked silly and incompetent seeing them together with smiles on their faces. Probably not getting used to certain incidents like this made him rather oblivious at concepts like love and kindness. Though he does cherish Jane as such in that manner.

After a few minutes of brisk walking in the scenery, the view changed into a rather uncomfortable forest with dark shades circling around them. They seem frightening, but they manage to retain positive influence and carries on nonetheless.

They though sensed a mysterious presence that made all of them shiver. They managed to trace its presence and intercept it. Then, two man came out equipped with slingshots arrived and ambushed them.

**Battle 3: Jane, Dragon and Jester VS 2 Unknown Bandits**

"Jane, who are these weird short-lives?" Dragon asked

"Bandits? But why are they here?" Jester answered instead of Jane.

"W-What's with their eyes? They're hollow.." Jane questioned.

They notice that their eyes are completely hollow. It is truly terrifying sight to see. Even Dragon is scared. Their body posture is rather bent. (like a zombie, though they have no idea what they are but for simplicity's sake details will be skipped.)

Jester then understands what happened.

"They've been possessed." Jester said with a serious tone.

"Possessed? Floppy Ears! This is not time for jokes!" Dragon exclaimed to his statement.

"No. Look, they're not themselves. They seem to have lost their souls in the past. We have to save them." Jester explained.

"So! We just have to knock them out right?" Jane said.

"Right. Possession spells can be canceled by knocking them out." Jester said while reading one of the scripts he had in possession of just yesterday.

Jane brings out her sword and does battle with the bandits. She manage to knock one of them easily. But the other has some experiences with sword evasion and easily avoids it like a tango dance, as awkward as it may. Dragon tried to assist, but things go a little bit crazy as the bandit just twirl around in confusion.

"Uhhhhh...what's going on?" Dragon asked.

"He just..spin around like a fool." Jester said.

Jester, Jane and Dragon locked eyes on that idiotic looking bandit who is still spinning around like an idiot. He then finally hit a tree in all that revolving and he himself got knocked out.

Everyone sighed as everything seems alright now. Their eyes returned to their normal selves and closed it in that instant. Jane carried them to a nearby tree for the bandits to rest. Jester just looked rather speechless as the battle turn out to be a comedy sideshow, which is a letdown considering that they are possessed.

"Umph" Jane said "This should make themselves comfy while they snore like stage freaks."

"Jane, I believe we should move on. We can't have all day to take care of these people." Jester advised to Jane. She tried to object this statement, but she knows that her goals must come first. So they left them there, knowing that they aren't knocked out at all. But they revert back to their normal selves.

"Maggots!" Jane said that word quite frequently while they walk through the forest. Jester tries to lead the way so that he can observe and analyze the surroundings carefully. Dragon just stared at the sky with a really annoying look on his face. He still sees the purple flames and visioned something that couldn't be his original thoughts. He is still looking dumbfounded as he stares at the infinite space above him. He has been completely lulled himself in a land of dreams confounded in the laws of theory and fiction, confused at which choice he is trying to decide. Dragon, miraculously, is still walking suit with Jane and Jester as he is still thinking as such. And for the sake of Odin, please don't object to whatever he is thinking since he is still in a dreamland of stardust and space cows.

"Dragon?" Jane asked to Dragon who looks as if Cupid have pierced an arrow into his heart, passing his hard dragon scales. He still doesn't answer.

"DRAGON!" Jane finally screams at Dragon, snapping out of his lull trance the instant it happened.

"Eah! S-Sorry Jane." Dragon apologized.

"Look!" Jane pointed Dragon to a village named Alta, which is a very small town that buckets itself with flowers on every row and column. The residents there are calm and collecting people who can accept any excuse for any reason.

While walking, Dragon himself is quite jealous at the sight of love. He sees cows in barns that he feels as if he is in heaven. He tries to get closer to reach his heavenly prize, but Jane and Jester's glares at fixed point stopped him from doing so, since it will frighten the cows dearly.

Whereas Jester sees a first sign of what may be called a windmill. He seems to know about it, but has never seen one in Kippernia Castle. (which is hardly believable) He views it as a wonderful spinning house and seems to be rather fascinated by it. Jane, on the other hand, seems to see an inn nearby.

Jane then goes to check in the Inn. To their surprise, due to an incident, they manage to stay for free.(Conveniently since they don't have any gold coins that they can pay for, they accept the deal as an advantage to them.) The incident in question confuses them, but they aren't given any details regarding it other than the fact that a supernatural artifact caused multiple incidents about a ghost moving about the village. Terrorizing citizens who bravely tried to head out at midnight. And thus, they decided to free accommodations to put safety as a first countermeasure to sales. Jane though takes the opportunity to stay there and come up with a solution to catch the ghost.

They have gone silent for a few minutes as it pans to the hotel room. Dragon obviously can't stay inside the hotel, so they have to brief outside after they locked their room and head to the fields for the plan to come into motion. Especially since he is the one who is going to keep watch this night.

"Okay. Here's the plan!" Jane said then they got nearer to each other to discuss the plan further.

Without knowing as to what will happen, will they be able to capture the ghost? And will this chapter relate to the next one? This filler comedy chapter with weird twists will hopefully encourage the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: The First Clue and Nightmare

Chapter 9: The First Clue

**(Note: This chapter is severely short.)**

Jane and Jester is already complete with the preparations and then off to bed to rest early for the night.

Then, when the dark moon paints itself into the background with little light, Jane and Jester wake up, they have to stay late in order for them to catch the ghost that haunts the place with fear. They knew that preparing the trap takes effort and skill, but they manage. Dragon is only asked to keep watch at night and scares anyone that comes within his perimeter. Dragon, in a sense, can't sleep because of the haze that deludes him from his sight. Dragon tries to shove that feeling off. But as if he is a spell, he cowers and shakes himself for not so many reasons beyond his comprehension.

Then, when a strange sound is made, Jester spring into action. Jane runs at the opposite direction of Jester to cover more ground. Dragon finally notices as to what the noise is. It seems to be a strange looking animal with scales and a body that contrasts itself from reality to fiction.

Dragon screamed and tries to run off to where the trap was and Jane and Jester manage to catch them using the trap. Their successful attempts finally realize as to who's the "ghost" that's been terrorizing the people.

It is another person that's been hypnotized. And it seems like he is holding something of value. With Herculean's strength, Jane manage to pick the person up and discover a strange clue which seems to be a piece of a scroll. It is read as such:

"_**The hero lies upon the forces of light. The dark powers sealed him within the bowels of slumber. Awakening would require a knight of brave soul. But the location-" **_

_It stopped there as it is only a part of the piece._

"_**What does this mean?"**_ They simultaneously thinking over it as they set the "ghost" to the ground and left him so that the official mayor of the city can handle it. They returned to the hotel and then...

The two and Dragon then finally goes back to sleep. Jane cuddled into a daze as she sleeps and Dragon just assumed his usual sleeping position.

Though as soon as Jester goes back to sleep, a dream had envisaged in his mind. Something strange. Very strange. Anticipating him. The empty dream just suddenly become a very unusual image. Jester also couldn't control his movements as he moved forward. As if that dream is forcing him to follow the order of Fate itself. The poor clown can't stop the movements of his body. Its pulling him..closer.. to something that even horrifies the Grim Reaper itself! Jester tried to scream for help, but his voice is cut off by a rasping sound...more like a rasping voice..so to speak.

"...Who is..s..s..s..This..s..s...s?" The voice says while he pauses everytime he says 's'. It seems to be male and also had a forked tongue based on the deductions that Jester can point out from his "sound".

Jester is horrified by the voice. As if it was a much demonic version of Dragon, though he notice that he didn't sound anything like Dragon at all. Yet it seems, creepy and mysterious. He tries to answer the question so that the "Voice" isn't going to rage his voice at him, but he interrupted, saying "Y-You are!..N-No! It is..s..ss...ss..impossible!"

_"What? What could he possibly be saying?" _Jester thought.

"N-No...you aren't him..he..he would have never worn s..s...sss...sss..such atrocious..ss...ss. clothing.." the voice said while seemingly disappointed.

"Atrocious? Excuse me! But what are you to judge my sense of clothing!" Jester asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Never mind." The voice said.

"Anyway, you s..ss..ss..sseem familiar to me. Is it that .?" The voice asked rather violently. Jester notices the scroll on his pocket, which is odd since he was supposed to be dreaming.

"Let me s..ssee that!" The voice said it and all of a sudden, the scroll just float out of his pocket and is now its contents is being seen by an unknown person whose fork-lipped and voice raged like a tiger.

After awhile, the voice suddenly notices and screams out loud "Y-You!..You mus...ssst be-!" and at that moment, the voice and the scenery turned black. Jester then passed out, fell, and unconscious until dawn.


	11. Chapter 10: The Dark Past and Shine Time

**Hey there you guys! Sorry for updating chapter 10 for a lot longer. But to make up for the last chapter's really short story, I'm making this chapter severely longer. About 2 new characters and a new magic at work! Though it may still have mistakes, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Time to Shine!<p>

Jester woke up last night with a shocking face. He couldn't thought of what happened last night. He knew that the hissing is a voice of a dragon. Yet he couldn't be so sure now as he wakes up from the nightmare he is having. He tries to go back to sleep so that he would think this through in the morning instead of rushing himself to panic.

Jane and Jester now have rested last night and is ready to start fresh in the village. They managed to find a hidden clue and the "ghost" that has been terrorizing the calm village last night. Jester tries to read the inscription on the scroll that could lead to several hints as to where the legendary hero is. Their accommodations only last until tomorrow since they will start to put budget prices on Inns. So, they should find out that scroll's meaning within today, or they will have no lead as to where they will go next.

"Hmm." Jester, who is still a little perplexed about the incident yesterday, seems to be thinking of how the clues work out. "A knight of brave soul and its location is said after the word but here.. Perhaps it is referring to a person that may know the hero's resting place." He deduce.

Jane and Dragon just looked oblivious as to what happened to him last night. But the two can understand the efforts Jester is doing to save Kippernium. Despite the fact that Jane doesn't want to let her feeling get through to anyone due to her knight training, Jane can't help but feeling, that a blush within her cheeks shown into her face that directly answers her desires, as to be glad that her only best human friend is still alive with her together. Dragon is one thing to consider because of their unbreakable friendship, but Jester has been giving advice longer than even Gunther does. She just keep on wandering around in the path of love. And that she can only decide one single path, either Jester, Gunther or Dragon. Those two males and a dragon had fallen head over heels for such an adventurous girl has made Jane feel inconsistent to telling them the truth as to whom she is fallen in love with. She still staggers about the subject as the party tries to go door-to-door, finding out anything about the ghost's whereabouts and how did the "ghost" manage to get that scroll. It takes them to a house in the middle of the forest. Beyond the border of Kippernium by just a few meters, they manage to reach and enter the simple house. Seems like they almost wandered off into a strange, destined place than searching for their goals. Though it turns out that there is an old man that resides there. He introduced them and lets the party enter his humble home. (Except Dragon, who can't even fit through the doors.)

"So, what can I do you for? Usually Jesters don't wander around into little villages like this. Nor even dragons and a lady with a very wild snare there." The old man asks.

"Well." Jane paused afterwards for awhile before continuing. "We happen to be in the neighborhood and we would like to know what this strange scroll means." She asked Jester to pull out the sheeted paper that he kept the night before. Then after the old man reads the scroll, he seemed to give out a surprising and yet also calming demeanor.

"Ah! I can see what this is! I've seen this astonishingly crafted writing back when I was young. Around 47 years ago to be precise! Ahh..it takes me back to the days as a friend of him in the Gypsies territory." The old bearded man exclaimed.

"So can you tell us what it is?" Jester asked, not noticing the Gypsy in his sentence.

"Yes, I believe I could." The old man answered.

"Let's see. Where to begin." He silently goes into a deep thought.

"Oh right! This takes us back to about 48 years ago. One year before the event that sealed the hero!" He said in a rather surprising tone.

"At that time, the hero was trying to look for something, which I had no idea what. The hero happened to stumble upon the cavern of Aclesia, a newly discovered cave that no one dared to enter. He boldly entered anyway, because it was a reason that he could not refuse. And that reason is related to his lady." Jane stopped as he said that.

"Wait, what lady?" Jane asked

"Oh, so you didn't know. The hero, Draugit, has a beautiful groom named Clarissa. She is portrayed as a famous and beautiful lady that is also widely known in the country. The hero fell in love with her at first sight! Sadly, she disappeared a month before their wedding. He was so lost that he almost went berserk! And there's also his friend..." The old man answered as Jane is full of thought. Who knew that the hero can fall in love. Seems too awkward for her to understand because she is also at the same thought as well.

"Draugit? I thought his name was Draugat?" Jester interrupted.

"Well, I didn't spell it incorrectly. Where do you get this information anyways?" The old man asked. Jester then pulled out the Alexandria tournament scroll and the old man reads it. Then he laughs at the scroll with a big and loud voice.

"AHAHAHA! My good friend, this handwriting is quite old. No wonder you mistook the 'A's for the 'I's" The old man laughed again after saying that. IT is true of what he said. The scroll happens to have a smudged 'A' into an 'I'.

"Wow! I guess you didn't notice it, didn't you?" Jane giggled as she said so.

"...Excuse me, but his friend? What are you talking about here? I thought he was described as a lone warrior?" Jester asked again, not wanting to be humiliated by both the old man and Jane any further.

"He is! But that doesn't mean that he doesn't have acquaintances!" The old man suddenly stops laughing and snapped at Jester, to which he apologized afterwards.

"Then what happened next?" asked Jester

The old man paused right about that moment. He seems to be in his thinking pose. Jester and Jane finds it very strange to see why he would think about something. They think of ideas, only to find out nothing in the end.

The old man then answered with a demanding look on his face "Well, I can't just give away all the information without a return favor. I mean, this information I have here is top secret! How do you young squires know of such information in that scroll I may not know, but I am not going to give all my information without that favor!"

Jane just looked really disappointed when he said that while Jester asked as to what favor will they have to do, knowing that it is better to get to the point rather than to ask any further questions.

"A song." The old man said after a brief pause.

"A song?" Jane asked, looking a bit grim on the old man.

"Yes. This here is my old clock. It used to sing me a beautiful melody once. But now it that it is broken, I believe that this old prune won't be able to sing this melody now. Would you please sing it? I would like to hear its beautiful melody one more time.

"Perfect!" Jane thought. She looks at Jester with an intense glare as she does so. Jester manage to intercept the glare and agree with her thoughts. He then asked the old man for the song's previous voice. The old man then hummed the tune. However, his voice croaks like a sad frog that he can't even get the notes right. Jester will have to improvise on that problem. Otherwise, they won't get the rest of the information he has at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Dragon's Perspective<strong>

While all this is happening, Dragon gets extremely anxious. Despite the fact that his ears can hear everything, he doesn't seem to hear anything of value to him at all. He got bored right about then and left the house to explore on his own.

"_What in the world do those short lives talk about_?" Dragon thought as he left with a heavy heart.

He then started to wander around in the green landscape. Dragon, bewildered by the sight of his surroundings, suddenly gets a sense of fear. Because the view have completely changed into a scary hellfire of darkness. The poor Dragon feels like he is in a bridge between the realm of darkness and the real world. Then he realized, he is in an illusion that fades the fabric of reality. He tried to shrug this strange world off, but it is no use. The forces are too much for even Dragon to handle. He acts optimistic by thinking of Jane. Thinking as much of her as he could, he wondered why would he suddenly be here.

At that moment, there is a melody that is calm and soft. This voice is a female's voice. A voice beyond of what he can imagine. He may have a thing about cows mooing, but this voice even takes the attention of the green fire-breathing dragon!

He intercepted the melody as a miracle and started putting an abnormally large faith into this voice. This fleeting melody reaching him has a beautiful voice. This voice is so beautiful that even the evil malice completely dissipated and also the surroundings around Dragon become a heavenly, divine sanctuary. He started to hear the diva singing a song. A song that denotes the same tune the old man is humming to Jane and Jester.

_**The stars that shine bright**_

_**Release your softest light**_

_**When dreams are seen**_

_**Through the shining screen**_

_**Blowing through the dark**_

_**Crumbling in the crack**_

_**Remove your sanity**_

_**From infinite treachery**_

_**When the shining light**_

_**beams at the height**_

_**When the stars are glowing**_

_**like the sun**_

_**When the brightest time is when you are inside**_

_**Just a shining hope of light**_

_**Just a shining...hope...of...light.**_

The scenery turns back to the fresh green forest where it belonged. With Dragon remembering every single lyric of the voice, he started singing in his falsetto form, not noticing that a spirit is circling around him in joy.

* * *

><p>Back to Jane and Jester's perspective, the bearded old man had just about finished with his humming tune. He puts a childish smile on his face when he finished. Jane and Jester just looked rather speechless at the sound of the old man's voice. Who have seemingly sounded rather horridly bad that the voice seemed like a haunting child teasing in a very crude manner.<p>

"So, how was it? Can you make up the song?" The old man asked while still looking childishly happy.

"_**Release your softest light" **_a beautiful falsetto voice is suddenly heard from the house.

"W-What was that? T-That lyrics...YES! YES! THIS IS IT!" The old man jumped in joy after saying those words.

"Hey..this voice. Its Dragon!" Jane screamed it out loud.

Jester then recalls back to the time he had lost his voice due to Jane's excessive training with him a few months back, he was quite sure that he can sing. Though the lyrics is something that Dragon won't be able to know unless someone has told him.

So Jester asked "Dragon? B-But how does he know the lyrics to the song?"

"Hmmm...this song can only be heard from one source only. My wife..she's the only person who can sing it with such perfection...!" He then snapped a thought in his mind and suddenly runs out of the cabin and into the forest where Dragon sang.

"_**When the stars are glowing**_

_**like the sun**_

_**When the brightest time is when you are inside**_

_**Just a shining hope of light" **_

After around that point in the song, just before he was about to finish, Dragon noticed the old man, Jane and Jester looking at him. The old man opened his big bearded mouth in complete idiocy. Dragon then stopped singing and the spirit suddenly runs away.

"What was then transparent thing?" Jane asked.

"Huh?..I have no idea." Dragon suddenly becomes defensive, knowing the fact that the "transparent thing" is the one that saved his life and that it is better to keep his ordeal a secret from the rest of them.

"Then how do you know that song? Its one of this old man's memorable song made by his wife. No one knows about it but her!" Jester pleaded for an answer at that point since Dragon seems to be hiding something.

"Uhhh.." Dragon could only say that before going into a silence.

"Its alright green one, you don't have to hide it from these people, especially my love." a voice suddenly speaks out of nowhere. The spirit materialized itself into the living.

"N-NO!...R-Regine.." The old man suddenly looked at the impossible. His own wife, right in front of him, while Jester and Jane thought that it was a ghost!

"Harold...There's no need to hide anything from these people. I can see that they are suffering. An evil mistress is the cause of all of this. It even attempts to devour this poor creature here. I was fortunate to come here and sing just to save him from harm." Regine, the ghost, said.

This reveals the old man's name to be Harold.

"Devour..Dragon?" Jane asked.

"Yes. A large evil aura is watching you right now! Blocking your path to the legendary hero. This evil fortunately cannot kill, but it can manipulate. She's trying to make sure that you wouldn't reach the hero by sending in fake ghosts, bandits and now she's trying to envelop Dragon with a dark aura. You have to be careful about this since you're being watched. My divine song will only guide you this once. So I-I'm sorry if I can't be of much help now." Regine apologized.

However, Jane thinks otherwise. Since without her, Dragon would be under the evil influence. Though she's quite unhappy about Dragon being defensive before.

"Sorry Jane." The poor dragon said with regret.

"Don't be Dragon. I was the one who was wrong. I hid myself from my husband for years now, as a spirit materialist." Regine speak in the defense of Dragon's actions.

"O-OH! YES! I know why you're not here now. I thought you were gone. You were mysteriously disappeared during the night..before our first anniversary." Harold said with vigor.

Harold then deduced that the reason why Regine left him is because she wanted to run away from reality. She didn't want to give birth to another child and became depressed on that day. That's when her powers activated. She turned herself into a spirit to save herself from it all. Jester thinks that it is strange for him not being forgetful of his wife. He assumed it to be the only part of his memory that he pertained.

"But you couldn't handle it, so you came back, didn't you." Harold said to her.

"Oh..Harold." The 45-year old spirit materialist hugged the old man. Jane just leave the two alone until a few minutes later when they returned to the house.

Jane then looked at the couple together and seemingly looking at Jester, who seems to be looking back. However, the two retract their stares and returned to the couple.

"I owe you people a great deal. Not only you know of the song, you also sang it perfectly and bring back my beautiful wife back to me again. I suppose I can give you all the information now." The old man said with a very pleasing and soothing voice, unlike before, which is still a bit rusty in his tongue.

"Ahem.." The bearded old man Harold clears his throat. Regine just laughed. It seems that Regine is younger than Harold. A little younger than what Jester expected, but he didn't complain at all.

"About what happened, Draugit had to follow his knightly duties. Though he lost his soul completely after Clarissa left him. His friend Raymond also disappeared out of nowhere as well. Clarissa and Raymond is never seen then. This made Draugit fed up with being a hero that he sealed himself. What he didn't know is that Clarissa and Raymond are alive and young even to this day!" The old man explained. Jester and Jane are shocked by this. Clarissa and Raymond, the hero's fiancée and friend is alive and young?

"E-Excuse me? But how old they are right now?" Jester asked.

The old man Harold continued "They were 18 years old. Same age. 50 years ago. However, to my surprise, they are alive and are taken hostage by an evil man. Can't say his name though. His name is too hard to pronounce. Ar..ce..gu..ti..dof...e..." The others opened their mouths in disbelief.

**"**_**50 years...They should be 68 years old then!"**__ Jane and Jester thought._

"Well, get this. They were in the Kippernians' enemy's territory...the Gypsies! I saw both of them just a few months ago and they are no younger than 20!" This made everyone in the house completely bewildered by the old man's statement. No younger than twenty? They must have thought that the old man is crazy. But his tone and voice is far away from imagination and creativity. What he said is the truth!

"Then why didn't you rescue them?" Jester said

"I'm sorry young man! The girl somehow got possessed by something when I saw her. And the boy was kept strictly on guard with too many guards around him. I don't have any magical powers like some wizards do! So I'm sorry. That's why I left. To prevent myself from being part of this mess in the first place." Harold started to sob after saying those words. Jester knows that it really tore him apart when he couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry Harold.." Jester said. Knowing better not to say too much since it was a sensitive subject.

Harold stopped sobbing after a bit of reminiscing.

Jane then suddenly remembered something from what happened a few days ago.

"Wait! Can you tell me what the girl looked like?" Jane asked.

"The girl?..She had long hair..black long hair if I'm not mistaken." Harold mentioned. This makes Jane remembered the purple flames and the shadow of the girl. Then she suddenly knows who caused the fires..The woman who once loved Draugit, Clarissa.

"Jester! We have to save Draugit now! We need to find the girl and get her out of the Gypsies' hands!" Jane said, suprising Jester and Regine.

"I know. But why? We need to find the cause of the one who decimated our castle and our friends." Jester asked to Jane with utter intensity.

Jane paused for awhile..a long while. Before saying that she has to do it as a knight's relationship. Jester perceived this as something else, but he doesn't want to delve on it further. Harold and Regine then give them objects to help them on their quest. A map of the European region and the border of the Gypsies kingdom. They seem to be apprehensive about having the information about their enemies. However, they know that they aren't going to go there for battle nor for war. The other object is another scroll piece. It fits into the first scroll they found yesterday.

"What a coincidence.." Jester thought.

The two left afterwards. Dragon also say their farewells to Regine, since she's the one who saved her.

"Come here if you have time okay!" Regine said.

"Sure!" Dragon replied.

"So, Jane. How do you suppose we could fit these together based on what we know." Jester take out the scroll and read the whole piece.

"**The hero lies upon the forces of light. The dark powers sealed him within the bowels of slumber. Awakening would require a knight of brave soul. But the location remains to be found. The only way is to find a spring in a secret place somewhere. There are few who manage to find this spring, only to fail. The powers that influence him would have to be of someone who is bold and brave. Kippernians who found this scroll...I hope you can find the hero, and save the kingdom from inevitable dissipation. There is also one thing you should know about the hero, despite the influx of inconsistency** **and that is-**"

"I wonder what should we know about this..'influx of inconsistency' thing?" Dragon asked.

"I don't know Dragon. I just don't know. But we know for certain..Draugit and Clarissa must be together..I have to save both of them from certain doom that's worse than death." Jane said calmly.

This makes Jester seemed like another fool. Wonder what's he missing from Jane that her passion suddenly becomes indomitable. Dragon seemed oblivious, but after hearing the conversation with his sensitive ears, he know that he agree with Jane whatever the consequences.

And where they should go next?...Who knows?..Since...the whole story will turn into something no one expected.

* * *

><p>"My plans all fail..it is of no use. I suppose I must confront those boneheaded fools after all. Draugit..You must not see me again. Not like this."<p>

"This time...when it all comes down to me...and you. Jane Turnkey."

"Draugit...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That should be it. The story for Ch. 10 follows later to their trip to Europe. Though, I have to wonder..how can Kippernium and Europe and Gypsy connect each other. There must be more black magic than what you can expect! The next chapter will follow that question but won't give full answers. Anyways, reviews? I really need them despite the fact that there's no more conditions for it.<strong>

** This story actually briefed you on Draugit, Clarissa and Raymond. The 3 characters that I own, since it isn't part of the JaTD story. How they met and what happened to them is briefed here. However, details will be on a separate chapter. Most of you already knows who's behind the incident by reading this. Its so obvious!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Deception

**Enjoying the story so far. Here's a bit of Chapter 11. Short and Sweet.**

Okay! Ch.11 is in. It is quite short. Also, there are so many contradictions. So awful!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Decieved<p>

Jane, Jester and Dragon unpacked their things from their lodgings (their scrolls and Jane's sword was left there) and finally left the town. They are now headed towards the capital of the Europe region, France. Somehow they might be able to find some clues there.

They oddly won't talk at all about anything when they were walking, because they are thinking about something that can't seem to get out of their minds. As a result, their minds lull into silence until the breaking dawn. Though they still discuss about their plans, the three couldn't talk as much as they were before when they talked with Harold...and Regine for that matter.

During their journey, they meet a lot of animals and plenty of wonders and amazement. However, they find it just as amusing as their journey to Alta. The village had many patches of flowers that the place they see on their journey is pretty much the same as before. This makes them a bit speechless yet at the same time have a scent of boredom.

"Jane." Dragon breaks the silence by saying that. However, Jane ignores him. In the end, they keep on walking in silence until they reach an unnamed town.

The three finally reached a town. This is a large town with markets that is filled with a fresh array of garden agriculture and many other condiments. Jane finds it quite amusing since it is a town that may be bigger than Kippernium market towns. Oddly enough, when Dragon entered the city, no citizens speak back nor turn around to face him. They didn't find him terrifying nor scary at all, which confuses Jester greatly.

"What's with these people Floppy Ears? They didn't notice a big, scary monstrous creature like me?" Dragon told Jester as he feared that he may not be intimidating as before.

"I know. Something's not right here." Jester said. Jane just looked far too excited to even notice the difference.

Though they observed with full intensity on what happened in the town, they manage to find a few interesting features about it. Jane finds it all fascinating for some weird reason. Though for Jester, it is filled with utter curiosity. Dragon feels the scent of fear because no one finds him scary. There's also another thing that took Jester's curiosity. The way the people speak their tongue is foreign, but its not of Europe's voice. Jester knows this because he had heard many people's tongue of voice. Yet he couldn't get the entire idea that their language differs from what he had truly heard.

Jane wanted to take a short stop somewhere. Oddly enough, it was the castle of Europa, named after the country's name of Europe. Jester couldn't help to see so many contradictions in the view he is looking. He wanted to tell Jane all about these inconsistencies, but couldn't bring himself to. Though there's one thing he can't stand the most about the town's difference. The king itself speaks in a very unusual accent that doesn't seem close to either British or French.

Jane is quite comfortable looking at all the soldiers standing around, oblivious at what's going on. Dragon finds it strange that the castle fits him perfectly, and no one draws their weapons nor do they become offensive nor defensive. This creeps Dragon beyond compare that even thoughts of cows mooing wouldn't refresh him back to reality.

Jester objects to the king immediately. He then states what he had in mind.

"My liege. I am hoping that you would notice that your people doesn't speak of this country's tongue. You didn't even notice this Dragon as well. It is odd." Jester said.

"Royal Fool Jester, do not worry. I know of the incident in Kippernia Castle. So I know that you are going to be here. A little fly informed me of the tragic incident. I had residents briefed of the news of your arrival here so that when you arrive, there will be no surprises." The king explained in English language.

"I...see." Jester haven't rest his suspicions.

"Jane, I know that you need to find the last clue needed to find the hero. So, I will give you the final piece of the puzzle." The king said. This makes Jester's suspicions arise more than a phoenix's flames. He wanted to ask again but becomes even more curious about what is this last clue needed.

"It is said in the last piece of this scroll that you must not enter the cave with any reason whatsoever. So I'm afraid that I can't let you go through the border of this town." The king said. Usually, Jane would object to this. However, Jane agreed with silence. Dragon also cling onto the lady knight with agreement. Jester objects very badly since it is far too suspicious.

"Excuse me for a moment, Your Highness." Jester said calmly.

Jester moved Jane and Dragon in the farthest corner of the throne.

"What is wrong with you Jane?" Jester asked.

"Look Jester. I-" Jane said until Jester interrupted.

"Didn't you notice anything weird at all?" Jester pleadingly tries to convince Jane that something is wrong.

"Jester! I know what's wrong alright!" Jane told Jester with a slight whisper.

"What?" Jester is still a bit confused about what happened.

"Look, we know that things here is a bit odd alright. Since how does the king being so well informed we wouldn't know that. That's why we need more information. We can't let our guard down here by revealing the entire suspicions too soon. It might give us a disadvantage!" Jane explained to Jester. So Jane was just faking her way to get more information. Though it will soon backfire, Jester wouldn't mind with this plan. He agreed to it and then proceed to continue talking to the king. The king seems to give out a glare to Jester. Though it is just purely for fun, or is it?

Then afterwards, Jane and Jester finds quarters to stay. Resting in the solemn castle, Jester looks a little apprehensive and nervous about this. Dragon finds it amusing that he can even fit the castle. As if it is for anyone to fit through, even giants.

Jane and Jester rested for a bit. However, Jester couldn't rest with all the suspicions arising within this mysterious town.

Oddly even that the Fool didn't catch the name of the town he was entering just a few hours ago. Jester asked the residents of the name of the big bustling town, named as Europe's main capital, Alcriss. Jester finds it odd since the main capital of Europe is supposed to be Paris, not Alcriss. That's when the Jester decides to confront the king. Sooner than expected since he now knows why his stomach's been boggling on him during his stay here. Jester comes to the throne with a rather sneaky smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" the king asked.

"Oh, cut the act would you! I think you and I already know that this place isn't even real. And I suppose you would happen to notice that you are far too well informed about our little adventures as well." Jester objected to the king. His beard is starting to get rusty all of a sudden.

"Excuse me, but I happen to know of it from a certain so-" The king said nervously. Jester interrupted as soon as he said source.

"Oh for crying out loud, I know who you are _**Clarissa**_! Don't even try to hide it. Even someone like me notice that this town is named after a jumbled-up version of yourself!" Jester finally unmasks the truth behind the mystery.

The corridors goes silent among the hallways and then the king just laughed, changing his voice into what suprisingly sounded of a female.

"Ahahahahaha! You amuse me Jester! I never would have expected that you were the one to unmask me." The whole background changes into a large illusion. Then Jester notices Jane and Dragon all looking lifeless behind her.

"Jane! Dragon!" Jester screamed to gain a response, but all is futile.

"Useless, foolish men. You will not regain their conscience." Clarissa said with a slight silky voice.

Jester finally meets Clarissa, the mastermind behind all of the incidents occuring in Kippernium. What will Jester do now?


	13. Chapter 12: Clarissa, the Wicked Witch

**Hey there! Sorry about the chapter here being so short. I really need to get it much more interesting than before. But I want to put this chapter separate from the others to put chapter 11 in a suspense. But still, I apologize for the terrible inconvenience. Here it is! Chapter 12, where something exciting will happen.**

Chapter 12 Newfound Powers and an evil Witch!

Jester soon notices the tides have turned against him. Jester just looks rather mortified to see the changes in the girl's alignment. How did she become so evil? She was supposed to be Draugit's long lost love. Though questions and doubts cannot solve the problem he is in right now. Only fate makes him wandered into another string of loose controls.

"So Jester, I've heard that you were being left behind by your parents. Seems like they thought you were a burden, aren't they?" Clarissa, the woman behind the incident, reveals herself and said as such. Jester just looked utterly confounded again by the illusion.

"You were the one who set the residents of Kippernium into ashes, and the one who almost forced Dragon into the dark side. How can you be capable of such a dreaded act?" Jester tries to commune with her, hoping of a speck of good inside of it.

"How could I? I lost my soul to the devil a long time ago. I was given with a curse of not being able to kill anybody. How could you not stand it? I may have been as weak and frail, but I would NEVER stray from my path. To ensure that all the knights in Kippernium are vanquished..and gone forever." Clarissa said while building up her voice.

"But, aren't you supposed to be Draugit's love! He is a hero and your to be husband and you tainted his honor like this. This just isn't who you really are!" Jester exclaimed.

"He is dead. What more can I do? He was my love, true. However, I share no hands in his inevitable fate and I was only doing what I was supposed to by my master. No one interferes with me and NO ONE!" She said before going into a stance that signifies that she is going to battle.

**Boss Battle 1: Clarissa (?) VS Jester**

Clarissa started shooting purple flames afterwards. Jester wasn't a good evader, but he manage to escape from the hands of her powers. Jester tries to wake Jane and Dragon from their lifeless selves, but it's no use. Dragon is looking vividly unconscious while Jane is trying to bring the mood down.

Clarissa then manages to corner Jester at that moment. He is about to meet his fate at her hands and he is nervous at what will happen next.

"Jester, you may have evaded my powers with your intelligence. But this time, I'll make certain that you are indeed completely under my control!" Clarissa then enchants a spell. The spell surrounds Jester with bright light that's harsh and painful. Jester screamed with all his might. That's when it happened.

The illumination surrounding him completely vanished into thin air, as if nothing seems to have happened. Clarissa gives a large shock of disbelief, revealing that Jester wasn't just your ordinary person after all.

"How do you do that?" Clarissa asked.

Jester wasn't sure what happened himself. He seemed to have gotten a strange feeling, a feeling beyond what ordinary humans can express. A manifestation of his magic is finally revealed into him. It turns out that the nullification powers indeed comes from Jester. His powers of black magic is truly out of his comprehension. But this time, Jester's ready to fight back.

"I can see that you won't be manipulating me anytime soon." Jester said with a much more confident tone.

"That was just a fluke. You won't be doing that again!" Clarissa exclaimed before trying another spell. Jester manage to shrug it off naturally like a master wizard. Seems like he is so easily adaptive to his new powers once its been activated that Clarissa took about 3 magic spell failures to figure it out.

"Tch. I suppose you have won this round! But you'll never get these two! NEVER!" the woman said with a wicked voice.

Jester showed an amazing display of magic to remove the mind control away from Jane and Dragon and the two regained their consciousness, returning to reality as we know it.

"What? How can you use your nullification magic on others? People who just realize their powers only can use it on themselves?" Clarissa boasted to Jester.

"DO you think I'm such a 'fool' now?" Jester teased Clarissa, to which her soothing personality begins to become sour as lemon.

"W-What happened?" Jane asked.

"W-What in the world? Floppy Ears! Why are we here? Who's that strange looking...demonic little short-life there?" Dragon keeps asking to that variety. Jane looked at her and immediately notices as Clarissa.

"Clarissa! Why are you doing this! This isn't right! You know that!" Jane keeps bringing out words to snap Clarissa from being manipulated, but all is in vain.

"You-You wouldn't hope to understand what I've been through. That Draugit had disgust me from the first sight I made with him! Don't you see! I'm the victim, NOT THE VILLAIN!" Clarissa said in anger, rushing out many spells that were out of her limits. Jester, with his powers, escaped by using the same nullification magic to get them back into reality. Jane, Dragon and Jester then finally returned to the forest where they walked through along in their journey from Alta.

"W-What in the name of..." Dragon said before he passed out, spinning around cows rotating in his tired head.

"Jester! That is just brilliant! Where do you learn of such arts?" Jane said.

"I don't know Jane. It just comes out to me...for some weird reason." Jester answered. The two then realized that there lies the final piece of the scroll. Clarissa obviously dropped it for them to dechiper. Yet for what reason they may not know for the time being.

"What does it say?" Jane said as she wanted to know more about the scroll.

"Lets see. Let me read it all from the start and see if it makes sense." Jester puts the entire scroll together, forming a piece of written letter made by the wizard in the castle.

"**The hero lies upon the forces of light. The dark powers sealed him within the bowels of slumber. Awakening would require a knight of brave soul. But the location remains to be found.**

**The only way is to find a spring in a secret place somewhere. There are few who manage to find this spring, only to fail. The powers that influence him would have to be of someone who is bold and brave. Kippernians who found this scroll...I hope you can find the hero, and save the kingdom from inevitable dissipation. **

**There is also one thing you should know about the hero, despite the influx of inconsistency** **and that is**** the traps being laid out. The cave inside where the hero sealed himself has led him to set many traps that may prove a challenge to those who tried. **

**Kippernians..please..find that hero before its too late! It may be the only clue left to save the entire kingdom from the real destruction that will happen in the future.**"

"We need to find this spring as soon as possible. We may need Draugit's help if we are to survive against the next thing Clarissa may inflict on us." Jester said calmly.

"But where is this spring? How can we find this spring? We manage to find the meaning of the scroll. The next thing is to find out where it is." Jane said.

"OI! Short-lives! I've found something here. Seems like that witch didn't just dropped the scroll after all!" Dragon then pointed out to another piece of scroll maintaining the location of the spring.

"W-What the? This is just amazing! We can use this to finally find Draugit!" Jane said.

"Yeah, but still. This place that she marked. It is a dangerous location in the Kippernian borders. Are you sure we wanted to go there?" Jester then realizes that he can't turn back after what happened. So they are going to venture to the springs to unseal the hero and find a way to stop Clarissa from causing anymore damage.

What will Jane, Jester and Dragon do next? And why Clarissa dropped the scrolls and its location so conveniently? What happens next? Only Fate can determine that.

**Done! Sorry for the lack of creative words. But I'm desperately trying to make this understandable. (and chronologically correct) But oh well, plot confusion in the end!**


	14. Chapter 13: Trip to the Falls!

**Hey! Here's chapter 13! Another short chapter filled with their misadventures on how to get them to that spring. This is gonna be adequate for the next chapter! Gunther X Jane and Jester X Jane fans! Prepare to be surprised!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Trip to the Falls<strong>

Jester and Jane, carried on Dragon's back, now heading towards their first step to returning everyone back to normal. The wind blows far more stronger due to the wings of a majestic creature. Oddly enough, no one notices this much neither do they give a slight shocking surprise. Either the odd thing is that these people are being manipulated the same way as an evil being does. Clarissa might have manipulated everyone. Proving that she is a very powerful opponent to beat, Jester needs to form a strategy by testing his new powers. Hence, most of the time, he doesn't speak for that reason alone. Jane seems to be fully curious about his new powers. She wanted to find out where it originates from, though it is all useless as he is occupied with many other things.

They traveled until nightfall, yet no sign of a fall or a spring has been shown. Jane and Jester wanted to rest to a nearby cave to ease their nerves. Just conveniently, Dragon used up most, if not, almost all of his reserves. They decide to rest in the cave with Dragon producing little fire after Jane obtained nearby firewood for them to gain warmth. Jester looks for some berries for them to eat while Jane looks after Dragon. Jane is a little bit over concerned about Dragon's well being. Yet she denies it and thinks it is alright. Jester manages to find some berries. However, Jane sees that it was the berries she had once ate before and become fearful to Dragon.

"I'm not eating this again. Not after what happened." Jane responded to the berries.

"Then I'll eat it with delight!" Dragon said before he munched up all the berries in one gulp. His reserve is refilled for a little, but not too much.

"What should we eat then?" Jester asked.

Jane thought for the longest time before answering that she had no idea. Jane then decided to kill a few hounds she can find, despite Dragon and Jester's protests. Unusually, Jane manages to collect plenty of meat for them to eat and they are speechless in a fashion. The night sky becomes darker as the two falls asleep with Dragon nearby to comfort them.

The next morning, the great Dragon flaps his wings and, carrying Jane and Dragon, takes off. In midway during their trip in the skies, Jester suddenly asks Jane.

"What is Gunther going to say that time? When he was supposedly burned into ashes?"

Jane suddenly gives a shocking response "Well, I think it's to say that he really likes me. But still, I'm not really into him right now. Not after what happened."

Jester then gives a shocking stare at Jane before answering "Really? I didn't know that you didn't like him?"

"Well, I'm just a little too busy with my duties at hand and I didn't really take that much interest into love. Though I think it was nice for him to fool me as rivals." Jane gives a light laugh after this.

"Very funny, Jane! Very funny..." Dragon said, noticing Jane's feelings into account.

"Then…what about me then? I did admit that I do like you as well." Jester said, hoping for a good answer from Jane.

"Well, I think you're nice and all. But still, I think I still need to consider. I mean, Gunther's nice and he's a respected rival. You are also very intelligent and have quite the extensive knowledge. But…I just think that love isn't just going to simply comes into a person and say I love you. I need something that truly attracts me. W-What I'm saying is that Clarissa's and Draugit's relationship really puts me at a really confusing time right now and I think this isn't the right time to start my relationships..." She retract her voice at that point and blushed immediately, thinking about what had she just said in her mouth really is the honest truth. She couldn't believe that she said that in front of both Dragon and Jester.

Jane just feels completely drained, knowing that she really doesn't like both of them. Jester just looked really annoyed at the conversation, but won't go over it further since he knows what Jane is thinking. And knows that she is thinking more on the hero's relationship with Clarissa than her own.

While flying over the clouds, Dragon notices a very strange looking waterfall running below him just about a few heights above him. He knows that the place has an intense level of aura inside it. Dragon goes to call the two silent passengers,

"We're here, short-lives. Buckle up! We're gonna reach a landing."

Dragon propelled his wings and flies down to the falls, finding a safe spot to land. Eventually, they found the nearest crater big enough for Dragon to land. Jane and Jester looked at the scenery. Contrasting to their landscaped adventures in Alta, this place barely has much life with limited agricultural trees growing about. Dragon and Jane can only imagine the outcome of their little quest turned out to be a wasteland. What adventures will they encounter next?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! We're kinda done here! Expected more? I guess so, but it is indeed very short since they didn't really do much involvement. Sorry, I guess making chapters longer is time taking and I want to put this in a separate chapter to prevent too much confusion. I know some of you aren't satisfied but it is necessary.<strong>

**Whoo! Surprise! Jane's worried about Draugit than either Jester or Gunther. She's got a lot on her minds including her parents, the king and many others that she felt a bit saddened by failing in her responsibilities as a knight! What happens next there? Find out on Chapter 14! Chapter 14's already out so I guess I fast forward everything in a nutshell.**


	15. Chapter 14: Jester's Diary

**Hey there! Bit surprised on the short one on Ch.13? Not much really, but the plot will soon change. Now here's a chapter 14 from Jester's perspective. He writes down most of the things he puts into his scrolls. Inking for him is easy! The clean scrolls he manage to get from Alta, for free even. So don't worry about that part! Unfortunately, his little "diary" will be short (and bold and italic) due to lack of time. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scroll opened<strong>

_**I write this scroll here to tell my tales of me traveling to the outer borders of Kippernium for the first time... Well, it could be my second time since I wasn't born on Kippernia Castle. Though this is the first time I walk the steps of true adventure. I also discovered that I have mysterious powers of my own. Learning as well that Jane is much worried about the hero we are searching presently is seemingly noble, but quite unimaginable that she would put aside her true feelings. No matter, because I will be writing only when we land at a crater someplace near our destination. This is after Jane admitted that she wants no relationship with either me or Gunther at the present time.**_

_**Ugh..my ink actually won't last that long. I have to admit that finding ink in this weird land we are venturing is harder than I thought. Anyways, we are reaching some crater, near the spot where the place where the falls is located. Jane and Dragon anticipated the journey to be much shorter than they expected. I agreed with them at the time and just followed.**_

_**Its been quite a chore for me actually, I've been the most violent one to defeat any incoming enemies. Jane was slashing swords at the enemy elegantly. Dragon just clawed himself at some enemies while imagining about cows...(the poor enemies..as I might say) My magic is extremely useful, and its much easier to adapt than I had imagined. For some people takes years to master, but for me, it felt like simply singing melody. Oh..what am I saying? That is absurd.**_

_**Actually, for my magic, it might be much more than just natural talent. It seems like my powers are much easier to tap. Oddly enough is that the feelings I've been getting becomes much powerful as I use the powers. Anyways, we defeated the enemies and routed them someplace else. The place is like barren and we are quite dehydrated. Fortunately, once we made it into the springs after a bit, we drank like a hungry bear! It is an amusing sight as well. **_

_**We finally made it and the hero, Draugit, is inside, sealed and needs to be released soon so that he can explain to us why Clarissa's acting all weird. Especially the words she says blew me away! I can't believe that the woman had it in her to say that she doesn't love him. I know in her heart that she didn't mean it. But she didn't have to take it to someone else. It could be possible that she is hypnotized as well as being held against her will. **_

_**I'm still boggled by her age though. She looks as young as a beautiful princess. Yet she should be as old as a royal queen..its odd. Maybe there's some big secret in making people younger after all..Even that, I don't know. **_

_**Anyways, I suggested that we rest and ready ourselves for the truth the next day. We rested in a nearby tree. Dragon keeps on cursing about parrots and their crackers while Jane crossed her fingers. I looked at her right now and she really has changed. I sense a bit of...maturity in her. I know that she is a kind and brave knight and I shall believe in her till the very end. But what really annoys me is that she won't admit her feelings. Its frustrating to do so as I'm still quite jealous about Gunther's actions with Jane. My rage is out of control whenever I thought Jane with another person. Dragon has the same feelings, but I know as much as anyone that she will never choose a Dragon as her love. I mean, he's..**_

_**Oh dear! I-I've run out of ink! Dear me.. sorry! But I shall continue this another time!**_

**Scroll Closed**

"Jester, go back to sleep. We need to get ready for tomorrow." Jane said.

"Floppy Ears! I'm sleepy! Do as she says!" Dragon demanded.

"Right, I apologize." Jester said before nearing to Dragon for a good night's rest.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"..the same voice that hit him during his stay in Alta haunts the deepest reaches of Jester. Yet despite the sound is only temporary, it is getting closer. Is it evil? Or is it...something else.

The end is coming. The age of a new dawn arrives...Will it happen in the future? Maybe so..but everything's not what it seems. What will happen next, or maybe that's not even the question we should ask ourselves with.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm thinking that this chapter is a bit short. But hey, Jester did say that it was hard to get the ink he needed to write. He even preserved the ink well too! No spill or drop. I think he should write more..or maybe something else.<strong>

**DONE! Short story and diary for short-lives! Enjoy! Since Ch.15 and 16 will be final two chapters of arc 2, to revive Draugit, the legendary hero of masked "mens"! (laughs)**

**Anyways, I need only 90 visitors. Then Arc 3 and 4 will NOT have any conditions! Cuz I'll be taking a month off as a drawback! Arc 2 is here has a pattern of short-long short, as I said in the prologue**


	16. Chapter 15: The Hero's Revival - p1

**Hello! Sorry for the late one! I'm really need to finish this soon. A bit soon. This one has only 100-200 word difference. I wanna make it longer, but part 1 and 2 are completely different in ways.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Hero's Return p.1<p>

Jane wakes up the next day with a bit of enthusiasm in her head. Dragon wakes up afterwards and then follows Jester. Jane then marches on inside into the cave where the falls hids itself behind for a long time. The two boys followed suit with her. Dragon can fit inside the cave, though he is a bit uncomfortable and quite annoyed by the structure of the cave, which wasn't to his liking.

Jane then realizes that the cave does have booby traps. The traps have certain levels of elements that can be quite annoying to cross. Dragon notices that it is of the water element.

"Wh-Wha? How can we cross this monstrosity! My wings will stick on those tops if I were to fly across!" Dragon asked, restraining the bounds of his wings. It seems like the fears of low altitude is affecting him. Despite the fact that he can fly then across safely, Dragon is reluctant to fly, as the element inside is deep and cold. It is also the reason why no aquatic life is inside the element's boundaries.

"Leave this to me." Jester said quite majestically before he enchants a spell that froze the element on straight rectangular formation. Jane is amazed that Jester has freezing powers as well. She wonders if Jester is of the magician descendant or something else. The trio crossed the slippery ice base. Dragon slipped his foot and falls down. Jane and Jester laughs but Dragon finds it quite annoying.

It isn't over yet. There's a lot of trick spots and more elements waiting to test Jane, Jester and Dragon. The three are capable of solving the problem without having any problems, yet Jester is the one who actually solved most of the problems using both his intelligence and his magical powers. Dragon puffed in annoyance repeatedly for times more than anyone counts.

The earth element neutralized by Jester with an air element. The fire element doused with water. Thunder is useless when it is in the ground. Those varieties Jester manage to solve with utter ease. Jane just looked curious at Jester, thinking that he may have known his powers long before yet not revealing it due to an incident. Though when Jane asked this, Jester just stood silent. He doesn't want to answer regardless of how Jane is able to persuade him. Either it is a secret, or something he really doesn't want to talk. Mostly part of his memory which locked up inside of him is still fixed, not moving, not even budging.

Dragon then realizes that the test is signifying elementals. Though he knows that even with Jester, they needed to get to the main chamber of the cave hidden in the falls. Dragon then tries to hlep out in the next element which fortunately is a forest test.

"Clearing some bushes that disturb the path, eh..This'll be a snap." Dragon said confidently.

Dragon then used his reserves in his body and tried his best to use it as well as he could. Then, his upper neck suddenly feels the inner heat. Then within his powers, he released a strong roar with a flamethrower to go with it. This caused the bushes to go away. Dragon is quite proud about what he did for once and rubbed off his jealousy to Jester, but he shrugs it off.

They walked for a long time before reaching a large chamber filled with runes exactly similat to the runes that Dragon had in his humble cave.

"T-This is!" Dragon said in those simple two words before Jane answers in full.

"This place has the similar runes with Dragon's."

"The marking is way too similar! Perhaps those ancient runes left by your father might have been for this purpose alone." Jane explained again after looking and pause in a curious manner. Dragon feels like he is destined for him to meet the cavern and solve the ancient description once and for all. However, Dragon looked at it again and notice something odd about it.

"Wait! This signs...this carving..its different. Only few of these are the same as I recall." Dragon said, discouraging Jane a bit.

"Jane! Look at this!" Jester pointed out to the basic Latin inscription on the most northern area of the cavern. Jester manage to read it for a little before he translates them into the original English language.

"It says...The path to the hero can only be opened by those with a brave and bold heart. One who has the instinct of a true knight and the one who will triumph over what's to come."

Jane thinks for the longest time..and realized, she is the one.

"I'll do it." Jane said. She touched the inscription and the light emanating from the Latin letters began to corrode and change into a pathway that no one ever expects.

"Well Jane, seems like you are a true lady knight after all." Jester said.

"It sure does Jester...It sure does." That pause Jane made gives inner doubt and fear. Dragon noticed, but won't interfere.

Jane, Jester and Dragon all went down through the corridor and discover that their journey isn't over just yet.

Once reaching half the road from the entrance, a true physical test awaits them. There are ancient warlords there that await them and they are all itching for a fight. Jane and Dragon looked this perfect for them to fight while Jester wanted more practice. The battle raged as they go down a level into the chamber where the hero sealed himself. The fight goes down from swords to staffs and axes.

The three, regardless of their newfound powers, realized that they do have a limit. The three rest after they are in an estimate three-quarters of the way from the entrance. Jane took this time to rest while Jester rejuvenates himself by meditating and Dragon just think about cows to forget everything he had experienced before. Just like him, whenever he thinks of cows, he forgets everything he really is focusing at right now.

Then the fight continues, with no supplies but water they found in the springs and little rest, they are exhausted and at their limit. Dragon also used up all of his reserves, so he is most tired. Then they found a resting spot perfect for them to stay the night for a bit. Even fortunate, there are berries planted inside where they are freshly grown and edible to eat. Jane and Jester gulp them all and picked the ones that can be eaten properly. Dragon just eat the iron that the enemies held earlier. Conveniently, Dragon managed to held onto it while defeating the enemies. This proves that they are, indeed, not projectiles and they are being sent to test the trio.

Dragon and the others manage to hold the next day, despite having least sunlight. They manage to bear their pain and finally heads to the chamber where Draugit lies.

(To Be Continued)

* * *

><p><strong>kracrew100 comments in 2904/2012 at 9:00 A.M: The elements Jester manage to make out. Really impressive. If you wanna ask questions about Jester's magic origin, Review me and I'll PM them. In regards to this. Chapter 16 will soon come out after the long delay. Just wait!****  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16 - The Hero's Revival - p2

**Chapter 16 – The Hero's Revival p2**

After a long and rough journey inside the cavern and battle against undead soldiers, the three brave souls entered the chamber of the sealed legendary hero, Draugit. A strong, scent of peace and tranquility sings across the room and the party is rejuvenated to its highest capacity.

"T-This is amazing. I feels as if I'm not in any sort of pain at all." Jester said in amazement.

Jane and Dragon are both speechless and in awe of this amazing, magical power. Their joy is interrupted by the tombstone in front of them. The unnatural, golden stone caught the attention of the three and they approached it.

"What is this? A tombstone?" Jane asked what no one could answer.

Just at that moment, a strong bright light illuminates the room completely, only filling it with bright light.

Jane, Dragon and Jester closed their eyes to evade it. The strong illumination continues until there is a voice.

"I-I...sssssssssssss Ra-Ray..Azumassssseorak!"the voice said before the light begins to fade out the room. Jane resumed herself from the brief stasis as with Dragon and Jester.

"Is everyone alright?"Jane said.

"Yes. I am fine."Jester said.

"I'm fine.."Dragon said with a faint voice.

They regained their composure soon enough and they eventually observed again the strange tombstone.

"I don't really know what to do now. We found the legendary hero but we don't know what to do now. It feels like we are being stumped here."Jester said. Jane and Dragon agree.

"Why don't we just touch the thing until we can get a reaction?"Dragon commented.

"Why not?"is exactly what's on both Jane and Jester's mind. They nodded in agreement and started approaching the tombstone carefully. They all touch the tombstone and the light returns, completely illuminating the entire room once again. But this time, they heard voices that whispers into their ears.

The shadows of the dark triads continue to watch their every move. They whispers into the ears of innocent men and capture them in a merciless force. Inside the hollow afterlife of nothingness where a man is being keep into custody, the shadow is able to bypass the lies that surrounds the dark place. And the shadow takes on a form of a dragon..a dark one..who actually hisses..before he showed himself in front of the man. The man tried to keep his composure as much as possible.

"What are you?! Who are you?!" the man said as he continued to sense the shadow in fear.

"I am..your worssssst nightmare.."the shadow replied.

"Y-You are..? No! You are not~"the man tried to show his fear as much as he could, but the shadow interrupted.

"Look! I have no time for this hissy introduction. You are D.E.A.D. And you're gonna stay in this little stone forever, you know, if you don't merge with me. The women from Kippernium, the Chosen One, has come to pick you up with her 2 friends. And I want you to help them, got it?!"the shadow talks in a chatty voice now, cancelling his hiss with sheer will as much as the shadow could, that seems somewhat foreign to the man's instinctive language.

"Why? What do you want with me? I know who you really are and the consequences of your merging ideals. Turning me into a monster is the last thing I wanted."the man said back at the shadow.

The shadow can't keep his hiss forever and he hissed his tongue out, saying "Lissssten, fool! You want to hear the worsssst part?! Your lover, Clarisssssa isssss being manipulated by that demon Felicia! Your friend, Raymond, isssss being torn apart by Rudolph Gregory! You're jusssst going to sssstand there and do nothing, you inssssssolent fool of a knight!"

At that moment, the man stopped fearing him and begin supplying himself with immense rage. Knowing of his love and his friend in trouble has ignored all his fears and is now ready to accept the pains and the horrors of the shadow's plot for their sakes.

"Take my body! I don't care if I am a monster! If anyone HURTS EITHER OF THEM, I'LL SLAY THEIR INTESTINES IN HALF! I'll make sure of that"the man ragingly said.

"Good ansssswer.."the shadow compliment his rage and he begin entering his body, changing him completely. His eyes begin turning into yellow-snake like form and his body changed color completely. Until the final transformation take place, he begin glowing and an armor is revealed, covering almost his entire body before things went out of hand..and a strong illuminating glow which begins to shine all over the place, covering the entire scenery.

The glow begin to get stronger and stronger..until..the hero is finally revealed to the three "Seekers". Clad in the feared white striped dragon-tiger themed armor, yet filled with rage and compassion. He is Draugit Drayden, the legendary hero.

"So..you are the one who awakened me from my slumber."the hero's voice is deep and monstrous, but very calm at the same time.

Everyone, in awe, looked at the shining armored hero knight who is now puzzled and are lost of words.

"I can see you are at a loss for words. I would like to wait, but I have no time for this. You three are coming with me."the hero said as he gripped all three of them and jumped high into the sky like a spring compressed and released in a violent echo (even Dragon, who is heavier and stronger than the two, is easily carried by his grip), crushing all in its path, and falls down the entrance of the cave. Jane, Jester and Dragon all are surprised. In their thoughts, they said "How could he do that so casually?". Draugit stared at the sky for the first time in years. All of them are so shocked by his gale-like movements and immense flexibility (and jumping off the cave at high aerial speed) has made them speechless and slightly claustrophobic.

He thought "Clarissa, Raymond..I promise you. I WILL get you back from those monsters. Unlike the last time, when I failed you all."


	18. Chapter 17 – A New Hope, The War Begins!

**Chapter 17 – A New Hope, The War Begins!**

Dragon flies Jane, Jester and the newly recruited hero Draugit, to a nearby forest area where they will camp out for the night. Dragon is still shivering from the effects of Draugit's jump, but he is still able to shrug this off for the time being.

At night, Draugit and the others sat down on a warm fire that they manage to create. He himself refrains from removing his helmet, for the reason that he prefers it that way and because he knows what happened to him and his body. He knows better that he couldn't show them what has he become.

Draugit managed to get all the necessary details on what happened to Jane, Dragon and Jester the last few days and what happened to Clarissa and her actions before at Kippernia Castle and during their trip. Afterwards, they started praising Draugit with much anticipated sarcasm.

"That was just something else. Who knew short-lives could be much stronger than me?" Dragon said while eating any berries he could find.

"It is quite surprising..I know that he is very strong, but I didn't know he was THAT strong." Jane said, agreeing with what Dragon just said.

"Regardless, I suppose we should plan our next move. What should we do now?" Jester asked to Draugit in a very composed manner in which he is content with.

"We need to find Clarissa. She's actually being manipulated by Felicia..Felicia Hawthorne. She was the one who fooled us all and sealed me inside that tombstone on the depths of the cave." Draugit explained. Jane is a little bit confounded by what he said about Felicia.

"Felicia Hawthorne? Who is that?" Jane asked.

"She's a blood-thirsty assassin who's been well trained in the arts of deception and manipulation. She isn't one of your ordinary people..She's ruthless and evil. She's only doing what she wants for her own benefits and nothing else.." Draugit explained. Jane is slightly surprised to hear about this that she stammered herself down. It was natural because of the things he said about her. The question "how is it possible" is raised on all their minds right now.

Draugit sighs, knowing what they are thinking.

"You are a little bit confused as to who she is and how did she get manipulated by her in the first place..huh." he said.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you could call it that." Jester flustered himself as he said that.

"I suppose I should explain this first then." Draugit clears his throat before he continued, his deep voice silenced the three before he start his "tale" as it is called..

_In the past, 52 years ago.._

_Felicia Hawthorne made her first strike in Kippernium borders..few years back. She is hired by someone by the name of Rudolph Gregory. A powerful man who holds a strong grudge over our compound. She has been trained in his wing for a few years and her knowledge is vast and very, very powerful to those around her. She is a feared women who have been conquering different regions in our lands and is now ready to strike against Kippernium. _

_She is attuned to powerful sorcery of magic and tries to learn necromancy from Clarissa, but she refused to do so. That's when she made her biggest mistake._

"_You wouldn't dare test me, woman." Felicia said, now in a more demonic tone. She quickly draw out her blade and stabbed her right hand._

"_You need to stop this. You're just hurting yourself if you do that." Clarissa said, trying to reason with her. But she soon realized that she was being manipulated back. The stab on her wound is the trigger for her strong dark aura to be released. It hit her and all went black._

_When she awoke herself for the first time, she wasn't herself anymore. It was all an illusion. A dream. Nothing more than just one single drop of emotion or feeling that shrouded her mind. And Clarissa broke it all into oblivion._

"_Draugit..you left me..did you not? You have..and I..I never felt the same anymore. I don't know what to do now..I..I'm scared." Clarissa thought as she felt the malice surrounding her with an evil temptation licking its way to her soul, corrupting her slowly but sure._

"_**I'm done..that's it. She wins..that's for sure..as I can't face him anymore. Not when I'm like this."**_

_**Back to 52 years later, in an unknown place.**_

The room is filled with green mossed walls. The place looks as bright and fancy as ever. The shiny trophies that is adjacent to the table (flat and wooden with nothing being placed but a cup of tea) surrounding the room gives a chilly, yet mysterious atmosphere lying around, completely roaming the room in search for something that it finds itself more important than anything it desires.

Inside the room itself is a man who can simply be described in a single and superstitiously simple word, "well".

Another man, who seems to be a butler of sorts, gives him the news as he enters the room. His footsteps can hardly be heard from the distance.

"Sire, the seal. Its broken." the butler said to the man, which he finds rather intrigued, yet surprised at the same time.

"What? You mean the seal's already been.." the man said in a calm and rather well mannered voice. But his well mannered voice is cut off by the butler, saying "Yes, sir. He has been released due to a strong demonic aura that overpowers the seal completely."

"Hmm..this is turning into a problem. But nonetheless, I believe my servant, Felicia, should be able to handle him." the man calmly said. The butler stands there silently as the man takes the cup of tea and sips the green jasmine tea into his mouth.

"Please ready Raymond. He's in the other room." the man said, but this time he somewhat loses his calm composure.

"As you wish, sire." the butler silently leaves the room after saying those words.

"Its time for Kippernium to start the Grand Tournament of their life."

**Back to Jane..**

"You see. Clarissa, myself and my friend, Raymond were on a mission 50 years ago..if that is how long I've been sealed. It was just a few days before Clarissa and I were married.." Draugit's voice goes deep and menacing.

"There's a small task we were supposed to do. You see, we were to transport the goods out to the Kippernium borders. A powerful crystal meant to keep the world's balance throughout different universes. We were to transport it down to the deepest levels of the Gypsies' Castle. We weren't supposed to be caught..actually, so its like a reconaissance mission." Draugit paused to take a breather before he continued.

"Well..the problem was actually sometime halfway through that mission, we somewhat sort of encountered a little "snag" trying to block our path.." Draugit vaguely said. Jester simply interrupted by asking to the point.

"What snag?"

"Well, before we reached the outskirts of the Gypsies' territory, we were being ambushed by soldiers from another land. I noticed their armor wasn't of the Gypsies..and they attacked us. We were able to hold our fort down, but Clarissa and Raymond disappeared..while I fought them." Draugit answered. His eyes stared at the bottom and his hands clenched inside, gripping it.

"I lost my spirit and fortitude from that day forth. I tried to find them, but it was all for naught." Draugit continues to clench his fist. His eyes filled with pure honesty, yet no one seems to catch on to his feelings.

"That's terrible. How come they disappeared when you were right in front of them?" Jane asked.

"Well Jane, Sometimes something unexpected just swoops in and before you know it, its all over." Draugit said in melancholy.

"Yeah..I know that feeling." Jane said as she remembered what Clarissa did to the entire Kippernia Castle residents. She tried to keep a positive face, but her emotions continued to bottle her with immense pressure of sadness. Dragon, Jester and Draugit stays slient for Jane's sake and to normalize the mood. Jane then asked Draugit a very important question. One she must ask in order to satisfy this pressure once and for all.

"Sir, do you know about a magic that completely burns a person and turns him or her into ash?"

Draugit suddenly looked grim, but as he is wearing his helmet, it is never seen by the Jane and the others.

"Felicia manipulated her and she's the one who's been turning Kippernians into dusts..burned by purple, ominous and dark flames." He briefly paused before he continued talking "I can't tell you how she did it, but I can tell you how to reverse it."

Jane suddenly lit herself up and seems like hope has returned to her once again. She rushed out saying "How?!"

"Relax. I'll fill you in on that once we're ready to face Felicia and Clarissa." Draugit said. This upsets Jane and that instant shine in her is lost like its being breathed out.

All is silent for a long time, with the exception of the cracking of fires around them.

"So, how do you know that Clarissa's being manipulated by Felicia?" Jester asked, catching on to the fact that what he said makes no sense. Especially because he has been sealed for 5 decades..

"I know of it because I was given a messenger. You said that you touched the tombstone, right? That was the trigger for the messenger to give me the word of her location, actually." Draugit "white lied" to them in a very calm fashion that no one suspects his falsifying words; knowing that the truth will only scare them further.

"Really? Who's that messenger?" Jane asked.

"The messenger strictly forbids his identity known, so I can't tell you. Besides, its not related to what's happening now, anyways." Draugit calmly said.

Jester thought to himself on who could the messenger be. When he finally starts to catch on with the identity of the messenger, Draugit senses that feeling, stands up and approaches Jester.

"Jester, we need to talk." Draugit said.

The two goes out to the forest, slightly away from Jane and Dragon.

"Listen. I know you know who the "messenger" is. I'd prefer you to keep this quiet from everyone else though. I have a history with that hissing fiend and trust me, you don't want to cross him." Draugit said it with a more selfless pace that Jester agreed silently.

Afterwards, they returned and Jane and Dragon sleep like a log. Jester continues to speak to Draugit about the upcoming plan. Jester and Draugit said as follows:

"So? What is the plan? We need to get everyone in Kippernia Castle back to normal as soon as possible but we don't know where to go or how to stop Clarissa.."

"We'll have to go to Felicia's hideout. Her place is within the Gypsies' territory, so you and your friends aren't exactly welcome there."

"It will not be an issue. We'll just have to sneak in and find her hideout."

"I suppose so."

"We shall split into two groups then. Myself and Dragon will try to get some attention from the guards while you and Jane entered the kingdom and try to find her and Clarissa." Jester explained.

"It won't be easy. Attracting all those soldiers require great courage. Are you certain this is what you wanted?" Draugit asked. Jester momentarily paused himself before he bravely said "Yes. I was given a power, and I will use it to help you no matter what."

"Good call. Now, we will brief Jane and Dragon early in the morning. And then, we'll make our move." Draugit said. Jester then rounds Jane and Dragon together and they all sleep together.

"Clarissa. I suppose if you will oppose me, then I have no choice. I know you are strong..and strong indeed. You will handle it, the pain. You are indeed talented, my love." He sighs to himself after saying those words.

"But, I'm more worried about Raymond. Only the Holy One would know the truth of the horrors he had with that wretched Rudolph...I just hope he's alright. The Lords will never forgive me if something..no..anything happened to him." Draugit thought that out loud in his mind as he gazed into the sky, looking glum.

He then looked at his armor. As he looked at it, he felt somewhat attached to it now; as if it was, and still is, a part of him.

"This armor is pretty light..I liked it. More suited for battle..I suppose. Its not like that old rusty thing. It felt much, much heavier before." he said as he noticed his face somewhat squeezed within himself. It has a tremendous push on his body, causing him slight discomfort.

"This helmet is getting rather tight on me..I need to remodel this once this is all over." Draugit thought.

**To be continued.**

**Explanations, explanations – Let's move on! The next chapter. Ehehe..**


	19. Chapter 18 - Restoration by War p1

**Chapter 18: Restoration by War p.1**

The next day, Jane and the others awaken from their slumber and their hearts renewed, they set off on a journey once more and leave their past behind themselves. Their sign of strength rejuvenated and refreshed as they are ready to face the true mastermind behind the conspiracy that befalls the kingdom.

"So, you still have not told us how to reverse the people of Kippernia Castle back to normal. Are you willing to share it now?" Jane asked, expecting a straight answer. Draugit simply stood by silently for a short time before answering.

"I suppose I should tell you all now. You see, Clarissa has an ability to manipulate the state of a human being. Unnatural to necromancers and wizards, she can change a person or an object to whatever she wishes under the condition that she cannot take their soul away. In other words, whatever form the victims are, their soul still stays in that form..unless the soul wishes to leave at their own accord or their soul is being forced into the afterlife." Draugit explained in such detail that Jester manage to absorb all that knowledge in his already turgid head. Jane, on the other hand, cannot understand a thing about it. Dragon, sarcastically, thinks of milk and cows at this time.

"So? What does this all mean then?" Jane asks right to the heart of the question.

"It means that if Clarissa stops the spell, she can turn all the residents of Kippernia Castle back to the way it was." Draugit said, with Jane feeling all the more excited to face Clarissa and Felicia. Draugit suspects this much, as her feelings are easily predicted. Jester just nodded silently, processing all the information for future reference.

"So, how will you sneak in the Gypsy borders?" Jester curiously asked.

"Easy. I know a route. As long as the gypsies did not renovate their forts, sneaking in should not be a threat." Draugit said. Everyone silence themselves for what is to come for them.

A few minutes after they reached Gypsy borders, Draugit ordered Dragon to land on the outskirts of the border. Specifically in a nearby forest; hoping that no attention shall be given to both Jane and Draugit before they leave for their confrontation.

"Dragon, Jester. Just hold on for at least a few hours. When Jane gives you the signal, then we can make our escape. Do not be a fool when you face those soldiers, you do not want to die a meaningless death. That would be..uncalled for." Draugit doubts for a second, trying to choose the most adequate word that he can think of.

Jester agreed. He knows better that even with his newfound powers, he is no match when it comes to facing hundreds of soldiers. Dragon himself, who have immeasurable strength, could not contend to battle much, as he fears for their lives as well.

"Alright. Let us head out to the battlefield, Dragon." Jester said in a flustering, nervous pace. Dragon just stood there calmly. He thinks "Whatever. No sword shall ever pierce my body. That shall never change. Besides, its only soldiers." He spit out a gob of spit as he said that.

"How hard can it be?"

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Sire?" the butler said.

"Yes?" the man said. He looks as if he lost all his spirit and fortitude.

"Raymond has arrived. He is waiting at the door, as we speak." the butler calmly said.

"Send him in." the man said, trying to keep his composure as much as he could.

Then, the butler quickly approaches the door and opened the door with immense coolness in his heart and his poise remains constant. When the door opens itself, revealed a young boy who is no more than his 20's and he is wearing a simple blue shirt that has buttons on. He is wearing long brown-wood pants with pockets in both sides. He wears a natural face of any normal people. Ironic enough, he doesn't seem to be sad in any way.

He then approaches the man and said...

"What is it that you want from me now? I told you already. My healing powers, my herbs and my research materials aren't your toys. Like your little butlers running around like happy servants who just follows your every command." he said, sarcastically.

"Raymond. This isn't about my issues regarding my health and all that stuff. I have news." the man said.

"What is it then?" Raymond asked.

"Its Draugit Drayden and Clarissa Chelle. They are finally playing their last stand right now in Kippernium and they will soon fight for their lives at the hands of the Gypsies." the man said menacingly and in a threatening tone to Raymond.

He stands his guard down and becomes silent for awhile before he answered "Draugit. Huh. He is back now? And Clarissa is still being manipulated by your little madwoman maid..right?"

"Yes." the man replied. It is essential for my appearance to begin. When I finally destroy Kippernium and take over that world for myself. My selfish self." the man said as he roars out his evil and menacing laugh.

"You know your "drama antiquities" don't impress me, right?" Raymond replied boringly.

"Don't you raise that tongue with me, young man" the man said, but Raymond doesn't seem to respond well.

"You're not my boss. You know that, right? And you KNOW you can't do a thing to stop me, after what happened a few months ago." Raymond said rather offensively that it strike a nerve to the man's pride.

"Right.." the man admits defeat as he says that.

"But you know that you can't do anything to stop them now, right?" the man tries to counter his pain with those words. It doesn't seem to pierce well..

"I guess. But regardless, I do want to see them again." Raymond sighed as he said that.

"You will. In time." the man said calmly now. His bottled pride recovered slightly and he feels a little better.

"So, is that all? If that's the case, I need to get to work on that new plant you gave me." Raymond hesitates for a second before he continues "The Queen of Salmari, right?"

"Y-Yes. Just get on with it. I have other matters I need to attend right now. Please." the man said. Raymond then leaves the room.

The butler slowly approaches the man, who is now slightly flustered.

"Ugh..I don't know how to install fear and anger to that young lad. He's one hard tree to crack." the man said.

"Sire, if he does oppose you, why is he still in your care?" the butler asked, filled with curiosity.

The man remains still for awhile before answering, "He is special. His powers of healing; It's not only unsurpassed, but unparalleled. I need him to cure me of this so called "poison ivy" I have brought a few months ago."

"Is it something to do with that Queen of Salmari he mentioned?" the butler asked. The man begins to show a grimly, sick face.

"Yes. You are listening well. That flower is nothing but dead, sickening poison. It acts as a toxic poison that exposes minimal, but deadly levels of acid gas that could be deadly to anyone who exposes too much of its contents. It affects internal organs as soon as it enters the body, and it acts like a ticking death bomb just waiting to happen." the man said. The butler silently close his eyes and started thinking. Then he remembered something very, very important.

"Sire, Is that Lady Hawthorne trustable? She seems unstable." the butler asked to the man. The man seems to be curious on the butler's process of thoughts.

"What made you to ask that sort of question?" the man asked back.

"Sire, she was the one who gave you that flower, didn't she? She wished to kill you as well." the butler said with immense calm levity.

With silence the man is surprised by the butler's accusation. He then nodded before giving and said "Your wits are sharp. You are indeed, as talented as your friends say."

"Yes, sire. It is just the simple truth. That is all." the butler said politely.

"You are scary though..but I will not complain. I shall have to make my own trip then. Do you know where we are going?" the man puzzled the butler.

The butler gives a vague answer "Yes, judging by the facts. I can at least hazard a guess to your intended location."

"Then where is it?" the man answered, hoping for a straight answer.

"Hollow Cave"

The butler and the man stays silent before the man said "Good deduction. Then we shall not wait. Let us make our leave now."

"Sire, your condition?" the butler showed some concerns now.

"It will be fine. It is a short trip. Let us leave" the man said.

And with that, the butler used a magical force that immediately vanished them and the pair left.

Raymond, in the other room, is researching on the Queen of Salmari. The room itself is very, very large. It is so large that it is enough to contain 2 large dragons. In that space, lies a table containing different chemicals and herbs lying around the place.

"This plant sure is something else. To think that it produced this much toxin..even I am a bit tired with it. I suppose my immunity helps out on this though. That's why Felicia didn't bother trying to warp my mind just like how she did to Clarissa. Now let me see.. this thing harms the circulation..hence the symptom progression. Plus, my blood tests confirm as negative. My body can not counter the poison." he said.

"Blood..that's it. Let me test it out.." his mood begins to brighten up the empty, silent room. He brought out different blood samples from Felicia, the butler and the man. How he manages to gain it is simply by asking for the blood, which is extremely hard because Felicia is one who wouldn't give her blood out for a reason. All results yields negative tests except Felicia's, which is positive.

"I knew it. That woman who gave that poison out to Rudolph guy; She does not seem that ill when she give it to him. Her exposure from birth must be minimal, which explains her unnatural abilities as well." Raymond continued to move over to the case files from the drawer on the corner of the room and takes out the "F-files" papers into the workplace.

"If this is true and her blood is immune. She should be the cure for Rudolph's illness. The cause is definitely the Queen of Salmari and she was the one who gave that flower to him..the exposure must have triggered some of the early symptoms." Raymond slowly deduced as he takes a pause to catch a breather.

"I suppose he'll be fine now. I can make an antidote for this as soon as possible. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid to advance the stages of his illness, he should be fine now." Raymond says that in his thoughts as he continued to use Felicia's blood to find the cure for the illness that the man, now revealed as Rudolph, had inflicted due to Felicia's cursed flowers.

As Jane continues to walk with Draugit, she begins showing signs of exhaustion. From excessive breathing to sweating, she definitely is at her limit.

"Here." Draugit touches Jane and she instantly gets up on her feet. She feels so much better from Draugit's spell.

"This is impressive. I never thought you would be capable of sorcery as well. And to heal at that!" Jane is quite impressed by Draugit's healing.

"Its not as good as my friend, Raymond. But its at least enough to get you back up on your feet." Draugit said before they continue walking.

"How did you manage to learn healing sorcery? The wizard at my castle can only do simple trickery stuff. It seems like your skills might be more helpful in combat." Jane asked.

"Its Raymond. His gift is divine. Not only is he gifted with great intelligence, but he can share me the basics of healing magic. I just followed his instructions and the rest is history." he explained. Jane seems to get the point of which he just spoke.

"Alright" is all Jane said before they continue further, until they are at the Gypsy border.

In another scene, Dragon and Jester are ready to face the soldiers from the front gate, creating a distraction.

"Okay..you remember our plan, Dragon?" Jester asked, trying to verify if Dragon is ready for this.

"Sure, sure, floppy ears. Now run along. I'll be roaring down in a minute." Dragon replied with a relaxing pace which Jester seems to find "refreshing" ironically. Jester then runs over to the soldiers and scream as loud as he could "Help! There is a dragon! There is a dragon!"

One of the soldiers takes attention to Jester's call.

"What is it, Jester?" the soldier seems to call him by class instead of name, coincidentally.

"T-The dragon! It is attacking the nearby borders. It will reach your kingdom very soon!" Jester said.

"What?! The last dragon was supposed to be at Kippernians..how could he be here?" the guard asked to which none knows the answer.

"I-I don't know. In any case, you and your soldiers should come quick! This way!" Jester tried to run to the direction Dragon was stationed. Dragon is still breathing fire all over the place, causing a ruckus and caused the soldiers to back down a step. Instantly, Jester hides from the soldiers, hoping to make the soldiers assume he was running away, scared.

"Speak, Dragon! What is your purpose in our esteemed land?!" one of the soldiers muster up the courage to say that. Dragon just pity them.

"You lot have been a thorn on my side for too long, fiends! You and your little country is an enemy of my old friend and it still has! I am here to warn you all. You cannot stop me." Dragon said with pure might. The soldiers began to boil their rage and lash out their sword at Dragon, but his sheer body prevents it from ever being slashed or scratched.

"What are you all doing to me? Trying to rub my body with that useless sword of yours, heh. Pitiful." Dragon said with immense pride. Jester cross his fingers, hoping that he will have enough time for Jane to end Clarissa's reign and defeat whatever enemy is at hand.

As Jane and Draugit enters the Gypsies' territory, they hide themselves in robes with cloths that seems to be found nearby, both to cover Jane's armor and to avoid the attention of other villagers.

After a short walk around town, Draugit runs to the nearest intersection and hides in a nearby gap between the buildings. Jane followed.

"Jane, I should be able to sense Clarissa's location." Draugit said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Jane said.

The armored hero closed his eyes and oddly enough, he used his nose. He is able to track her scent down, like a dog.

"This way." Draugit goes towards the Gypsies' castle, where her scent grows stronger at every passing turn.

"Jane, I can sense her. She's down. Not up. She must be in the basement." Draugit said.

"I see. But how do we sneak in. I doubt they will just let us pass inside the castle without an appointment." Jane said.

Draugit gives himself a small smirk on his face. His helmet prevents it from being seen to Jane, however.

"Heh..leave that to me." Draugit said. Then he used his nose again, and they directed to a nearby sewer.

"What is this?" Jane said and as she noticed the foul scent, she instantly closed her noses and mouth by instinct.

"A passageway. Seems like this is used quite frequently.." Draugit said "We should be able to enter." he added.

"Alright. Let's just go inside already." Jane then enters the passageway first, with Draugit following her afterwards.

To be continued

-Part 1 DONE! Part 2! Part 3 and Part 4, which will be named as women's prejudice, will be part-by-part perspective. Part 2 will be Raymond's perspective (which is short). Part 3 will be Dragon's Perspective (which is also short) and Part 4 will be Jane's perspective (the longest) and it will be the turning point of the story. All will be in 3rd person perspective. So, it won't be a diary like it was in Ch. 14.

I also keep in mind about Jane and Dragon and Jester's personality and keep in track of trying to make this as sensible as possible. If there are any mistakes or some flaws, review and/or PM me for anything, kay? I enjoy constructive criticism. (Try not to be insensitive though.) I think I might be able to fix it, but I don't think it will affect much on the story itself. Regardless, I've tried to spellcheck everything. I just hope I won't make too many mistakes.


	20. Chapter 19 - Restoration by War p2

**Chapter 19: Restoration by War p.2**

Note: This will be in Raymond's perspective. But it will be revealed that this is a first-person perspective in another new character, Trastion.

Raymond finally procured the antidote for the poison Rudolph attracted to. With a mixture of both Raymond and Felicia's blood, he could counter any poison he could come across.

"This should do." Raymond said. He then leaves the room and tried to find Rudolph, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where is he?" Raymond asked to himself. Suddenly, an idea just clicked inside Raymond.

"Wait. If he is indeed gone..then I might be able to get myself out of this place. I could find Draugit and stop Clarissa from being under Felicia's spell. I do not need to stay in this dump anymore!" he thought with some politeness and grace, which is rather strange.

But behind him is a shadow that oversees his entire movements and Raymond is able to sense it instantly..

"Aww. Seriously? You should try to be more sensitive about my privacy, Felicia. You're ruining the mood." Raymond said, ignoring manners once again. The shadow reveals itself to be Felicia indeed. She looks at Raymond with a killer gaze, but he manages to ignore it completely.

"I don't understand you at all, really. You were supposed to be sad and hopeless and truly angry for everything. Why are you like this? You're just being unpredictable...too unpredictable." she said.

"Do you not have Clarissa to manipulate? Or are you saying that she can handle Draugit on his own?" Raymond said, ignoring Felicia's insults.

"You're quite the thorn on my side, don't you. I want nothing more than simply destroy all who opposes me and Kippernia's number one on my list. Why do you interfere with me anyways? This doesn't really concern you at all." Felicia speaks in the vilest expression, but Raymond does not show a sign of fear or nervousness.

"I did not interfere when you manipulate Clarissa. I did not interfere with unsealing Draugit. And I certainly did not play myself in a part against you nor do I help you in any way." Raymond replied back. Felicia's soul is burning. She wanted to just end it right there and now.

Raymond, knowing the expression of intense hatred inside of her, says "You cannot stop me. You cannot kill me. And you cannot hurt me in any way; because I can only be hurt by the people who I love and who I trust as a friend. I do not fear your demonic side of yours. Because you, I pity. Not I fear." This touched a nerve in Felicia's heart and she draws out her blade and tries to stab him. But Raymond simply evades it and counters with a bright light of strong holy magic.

Felicia screamed in immense pain as the attack continues. She howled in anger.

"This isn't over yet, fool! I won't be done until I destroy anyone and everyone that gets in my way!" Felicia says that before she leaves Raymond to himself.

"Well. That was fun." Raymond said before he sighed in desperation before he returned to his impolite self.

"They all just don't get the point. Period. All I want is a friend. A friend. One that will never separate from me. One who I can trust.. why isn't anyone like that exists in this place!?" Raymond then started to cry..the tears of sadness that he could not hold on, he released.

"I-I just want Draugit and Clarissa back. I-I'm scared..."

_- It was all a facade for him. This world he sees is nothing more than a facade. He just wants to "go home". That is all. But..I might be able to help him. -_

"?! Who is there?" Raymond said as he noticed my words.

"It is me." I said as I come down to the real world and reveal myself. I take on the form of a dragon..a dragon with a forgotten past and a forgotten name.

"You-You are Trastion, right?" Raymond said, giving a bright smile. I'm surprised that he knows about me.

"Yes, I am Trastion. You, on the other hand, are a lost child. You need anger and courage. I can give you that." I said roughly as I tried to convince him to do the same as Draugit did.

"B-But. If you merge will me, I.." Raymond hesitated as he said that.

"You have no need to worry. All you need now is to merge. I will not turn you like those other shadow dragons. I just need your body for more power." I said, trying to comfort him. I know what he's thinking and I know that he won't be the same as Draugit. I know of it.

"A-Are you sure?" Raymond still doubts with his mind. He knows I can't be trusted. But I have to convince him. I have to. He is going to need this..for my sake and yours.

"I am sure. I promise I won't hurt you in any way, physically and mentally. I can't promise you psychologically though." I said. His face started to glow a bit. I suppose he's feeling better. Now, I guess I just have to merge with him now.

As I entered his body, I tried to fight out the body's Deoxybonucleic something and tried my best to avoid all the necessary muscles that could merge with him permanently. With much force, I managed to reach his heart and I simply merged with him. Now, his emotions are complete..and he can merge with me whenever he wanted.

"Wha-What is this surge of power?" Raymond said as I glow myself in his heart. I just giggled as I continued to glow and glow and glow. Until Raymond and I disappear into nothingness. Both of us said in unison as we find our way to where it will all end.

"I am..alive."

The transformation begins taking its place. Raymond's turning into the same thing Draugit did. All is as planned. I can finally run from all that strife and fight with a partner by my side.

"Oh, and you might think I'm some omniscient narrator or something, really. But honestly, I'm just telling you what I have to know about Raymond and the rest. I know all though. Hehe..and someone told me about this a long, long time ago. Who is it that told me about all this? Its a s.e.c.r.e.t!" I winked as I said that.

Hahaha! Trastion; He never ceases to amaze me. I'm making this one a bit unique in a more comedical sense, but I think its funny to express those moments into motion. In any case, the first part is done. Now onto the second part.


	21. Chapter 20 - Restoration by War p3

**Chapter 20: Restoration by War p.3**

The war raging between the Gypsy soldiers and the fearless and carefree Dragon continues as hthey begin exchanging blows to one another continuesly. Jester just walks a distance away, hoping that Dragon will be capable of handling the soldiers long enough for Jane and Draugit to deal with Clarissa and Felicia.

Dragon continues to puff as much heat as possible, heating the soldiers down. Their armors comedically melt and off they go, back to the fortress of the Gypsies. Dragon simply laughs at their futile attempts that he took some iron from their leftover armors and eat them as if they were snacks for him. This is also to keep a constant supply of ammo, to make sure that Dragon has a good enough breath for him to keep on going.

Jester, on the other hand, tries to help as much as he could. But all he could do is try to avoid any contact with the soldiers. Especially since he is trying his best not to get himself caught by the soldiers and they have already met him before or acquainted by the soldiers.

At the time, he takes a few steps back and he notices that he shrinks himself down. Noticing that, he carefully looked at the area behind him. After seeing that the ground is covered with leaves that were formed unnaturally, Jester sweeps them out, revealing a secret passage.

"A secret passage huh." Jester thought. Then, there is a commotion at where Dragon was fighting.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Dragon asked.

Jester immediately paid back attention to Dragon, who is now struggling with the chains and the ropes that bind him.

"Hahah. Who's the cornered one now?!" the soldier's confidence recovers drastically. Jester immediately pulls his own element of surprise. The earth starts rumbling down instantly and the chains that bind Dragon simply sliced itself due to the impact of the strong earthquake that happened weaken the chains. Dragon simply shrugs the ropes off and he is finally free.

"W-What was that earthquake?" the soldier's confusion gives Dragon a huge gap for offense. He then attacks them again with a flamethrower. Simply, as he puffed as hard as he could, he continued to exert the fiery flames to them as soon as possible to the soldiers, making the soldiers run for their lives.

"Thanks for the help, Floppy Ears." Dragon said to Jester as he silently returns to the passage he just discovered. Dragon followed him.

"A hole?" Dragon asked.

"Well, I suppose you can call it that." Jester simply says as nothing more can be explained ot said.

"So, we should go inside and find out what is inside that thing, right?" Dragon asks, coercing Jester to go down the passage inside. Jester stood silent, he is still trying to get this all into perspective as time flows upstream like a river.

The soldiers, who brought reinforcements, finally makes their last stand They are now using the contraption that seems similar to Sir Ivon's. Dragon quickly returns to the battlefield and their clash continue. Dragon, who seems to know the contraption's mechanisms, puffed at it and melt it to dust easily. The soldiers look cornered now as Dragon approaches them, slowly but sure. With his clawed feet, he takes a step, intimidating the soldiers quickly. The soldiers immediately takes a step back in fear. This cycle of fear and intimidation continues on and on, which helps to buy enough time.

"Good work, Dragon." Jester thought as he silently rooting Dragon on.

"Let us hope Jane and Sir Draugit would be able to handle the situation and defeat them as soon as possible."

"Shortlives..such integrity. I'm going to have to change that, I suppose." Dragon said proudly as he continued to go on the offensive.

The battle went on for quite awhile. While this ongoing battle continues, Jester is trying to figure out where the hidden passage lies. Carrying a stone in his hand, he throws it down the area and after a short 5 seconds, he manages to hear the small noise down, signified that it is a somewhat long way down.

"I'm going to need a rope." Jester thought. He improvised from the nearby trees and some long vines in order to create a long rope down. He then heads down the passage, only to discover that there is a long cavern-like passage straight forward. Jester then continues to take his steps carefully, hoping not to get caught in any booby traps. Fortunately, the path is short and harmless and he manages to reach a castle, big and white, that is as enormous as three elephants mashed together. Jester looks at awe at this magnificent splendour as he continues to take his steps carefully.

"Wow..this is impressive." Jester thought simply as he forges on through the abandoned palace. Knowing for a fact that this underground palace is built as a support for the world above.

As he continued to enter the castle, he notices a figure standing out at the entrance. The figure is somewhat unwelcoming, with a body figure that seems draconic. He features claws on both his legs and hands and his face forms that of a dinosaur-like dragon. Jester is unfamiliar with who he is, yet he feels like he already knows.

"Who are you, Fool? State your name." the figure speaks.

With less than none of a hesitation, he started speaking.

"J-Jester..my name is Jester." He said as he feels somewhat unnervingly reluctant with the answer.

"Jester? Do you not have a real name?" the figure speaks ocean deep.

"N-Not really.." He continues to be reluctant.

"I see. I do not wish to anger you. But I must ask you a question?" the figure speaks again.

"W-What is it?" Jester asks curiously.

"Where is Clarissa Chelle and Draugit Drayden?"

This clicked Jester's mind and something instantly remembers who he is, yet he is surprised. He wants to ask for confirmations. He wants answers.

"Who are you?" Jester slowly asks. The dragon figure simply answers the question with an undeveloped pride growing and with immediate cheeriness.

"I am..Trastion Travesty, dragon of the east.."

**-To be continued-**


	22. Chapter 21 - Women's Prejudice

**Chapter 21 – Women's Prejudice**

As Jane and Draugit walked through the passageway for a long period of time, the sounds of the whispering shadows and animals can be heard from a distance. Jane and Draugit continue following through the straightforward path until they found a large door. The door is very fancy, somewhat golden and it bears a skull mark at the handle.

"This is it. She is definitely inside this door." Draugit said.

"Should we try to formulate a plan?" Jane asked, which is somewhat unusual because she normally would not think things through.

"Supposedly, we shall have to try and convince her. If that does not work, we have to find a way to knock her off balance. You will have to fight her and try to snap her out of it while I strongly-" Draugit stops for a second before he takes a second sniff of the nose. He then becomes very flustered and quite nervous.

"W-What is this? This does not make any sense?!" Draugit said.

"What is it?" Jane quickly asked.

"I can sense it. It-It's that demon. Felicia Hawthorne." Draugit nervously said.

"What?! Really? She's still alive?!" Jane asked, surprisingly quickly.

"I'm afraid so. But then again, this might be a perfect opportunity to end this once and for all." Draugit clenched his fists and grips it tightly.

"Let's go Jane. We'll plan out our strategy when we know what to expect from them." The armored warrior and the lady knight enters the room and they finally see them, Clarissa Chelle and Felicia Hawthorne.

The demonic laugh fills the presence with such toxic air. Jane feels quite weakened by the air it gives.

"So? The cards have all arrived. The final game has finally begun..and everything is set in place." Felicia said.

"What are you doing here, Felicia? And why do you wish to manipulate Clarissa?! For what purpose?!" Draugit asked.

"Her? Oh. Well, simple. Just wanna crush and smash stuffs. Kipperniums are nothing but weaklings who "simply put" are incompetent fool of a kingdom. Those puny squash bugs needs to be squashed and frankly, they've all been turn to ash by this girl here." Felicia laughed maniacally after saying those words. Jane simply boiled herself in rage and anger as she said that, being hurt by the words Felicia spoke.

"You are a true devil, now bring her back. Turn her back to the way it was." Draugit said, calmly.

"What calm composure you have! Is it because you're confident that she won't harm you in any way and that she trusts you as both "wannabe's couple"?" She sarcastically replied.

"Yes" is all that Draugit says before Felicia mocks him slightly with a denial expression.

"Your voice is a whole lot deeper though. That's one thing. This means that the seal was broken thanks to those annoying pests.." She said.

Again, "Yes" is all Draugit said, making him presently incredibly dangerous as an opponent.

"You really aren't that scared of it huh. I was hoping that I could save this bit for last resort. But I suppose nothing else could inevitably break that little emotion barrier of yours. But that's fine; because it makes the torture all the more fun!" Felicia said.

"Get to the point. I know what you've said. And its not working." Draugit said, thinking that she will try to kill Clarissa.

"Oh, really. Then you might love it then." Felicia paused at that moment before she could say the words.

"Raymond is being taken by Rudolph, my boss. He's using him to get back at me for giving him my little welcome gift. The boy's got guts. That's for sure. His reluctance to be negative is slightly suppressed, making him a difficult target for me to attack his feelings." Felicia said, with honest-like devil eyes. This sparked Draugit's interest.

"Raymond's with Rudolph..huh. I already know that. But I don't know the reason for it. Thank you for clearing that up." Draugit said with intense sarcasm, making Felicia quite annoyed.

"You-You really are well informed. That annoying Raymond kid's all alone now. You'd bet he'll run out of that castle and simply heads out to find you two here. Oh well, I'll just have'ta kill you before he gets here." Felicia said.

"Draugit. Its time." Clarissa finally speaks to them. Draugit simply takes a stance and starts drawing out his blade. Jane begins to strike down at Clarissa, being slashed down by her attacks, she takes a slight scratch on her body.

"It truly hurts, does it not?" Jane asked.

"You..are selfish. You know that." Clarissa speaks in a monotonous voice.

"Selfish? As if you have any rights to judge me! You're still a horrible woman! And I won't let Kippernians suffer of your magic any longer!" Jane, with pride, shrugs off Clarissa's prejudice over Jane.

"Fine. I'll just make you understand." Clarissa said as she completely used the same dark flames that surrounded her. But this time, the courage Jane possessed enables her to shrug the fire off her with the dragon blades, knowing that it won't deal any damage to her.

"A Dragon sword. I suppose that is natural. Your self-esteem improved from our last battle. But time for some more judgment on your account.." Clarissa starts lashing out magic, but all the attacks are nullified by the sword's powers. Clarissa then shoots out an illusion sphere holding out all the painful memories of the past. But this time, she managed to hold all the mental pain and shrugs the illusion off her. She completely overpowered Clarissa in terms of strength and when she is about to finish Clarissa off, Clarissa pushed a strong blast of evil energy that the sword couldn't deflect and it pushed Jane backwards until she hits a wall, completely damaging her and left her paralyzed.

"See. Its pointless to struggle. You are not a very strong person. You have courage. But you are but a mere mortal. One who is pathetic and weak." Clarissa continues to curse Jane further. Realizing that there might be some way for Jane to snap her out of her trance, based on what she said.

"The one who is weak is not I. It is you who is. You are the one who does not understand how important a person is. You do not have the right to judge me when you are referring to yourself!" Jane said weakly.

The necromancer shows signs of anger and pain as Jane says those words. She screamed in pain as memories begin to flow out to her, showing her the memories of her past. Before she became who she is now..

At that time, Draugit clashes with Felicia, exchanging strong blows. But clearly Felicia had the upper hand as she prepares a toxic attack that hits Draugit internally, yet it is ineffective.

"That shadow seal dragon made you immune to poison, huh. I guess I'll have to try a little harder." Felicia said as she prepared a strong blow on the center of Draugit, slightly destroying his armor, but it rapidly recovers instantly and the armor returns to its former glory. Felicia is slightly flustered by the immense advantage of his armor. Draugit silently attacks her without any mercy and tries to push her down. When she finally crashed into the ground, she snapped.

"That's about IT! You have gotten stronger. But you're no match for my dark aura attack!" Felicia angrily says as she begins to release a strong dark bomb energy blast that can pulverize the castle. Draugit, however, easily intercepts the blow and Felicia is knocked out by the impact of the blow Draugit made.

"It seems you have gotten weaker than before. I don't understand why. But I know that this is not the real you. The real you would be immensely stronger. Much powerful than this.." Draugit said and Felicia chuckled.

"That's true, you incompetent dweeb. I would love to say that cursing word right now, but I suppose I have no right to judge you over all people. Fine. You win. I quit. I'll be waiting back in your world. Where I can finally crush you and pulp you between my knees. And I will show you, the horror of the Hawthorne legacy continues on!" she said. But a sudden jab in the back knocked her out unconscious.

"What the?!" Draugit said as he approached the unconscious Felicia, and notices a letter where she was jabbed.

"Felicia's legacy continues. But her terror of this world ends here. We shall require her for another stage to set…for the glory of Elysium. My advice to you, leave her here. We will come to pick her up for the next stage of the plan."

"W-Who wrote this? And how did that jab get to her? There wasn't anyone there.." Draugit thought as he looked behind her. There was and still is nothing there but an empty shallow hall behind her unconscious body.

"Hmm..who is this? Could it be the Holy One?" Draugit continues to ponder on the situation as he hears the noises of Clarissa's pain. Draugit senses it immediately and runs over to Jane, quickly staring at the Clarissa's pain of her influx of memories returning to her.

**Meanwhile,**

The dragon, who claims himself as Trastion Travesty, introduces himself to Jester. He then simply asks a question to Jester of Clarissa and Draugit's whereabouts.

"..Is in the Gypsies' border. I have no idea where.." Jester said, still stunned by the wingless, humanoid dragon's presence.

"I see." Trastion said quietly. He chuckled in his mind, assuming Jester as a 'cute, yet vain-like magician'.

Trastion then carries Jester immediately and heads up.

"W-W-Wait! What are you doing?" Jester asks the dragon, immediately showing direct fear.

"We're tracking their scent. I'm going to go and find them once we're out of this castle." Trastion answered before he leaped high above, crushing what is left above and destroying the castle completely with the exception of a small square area cube that seems to resist the destruction.

"Hold on!" Trastion said while Jester screams in fear. The jump goes so high that he is capable of jumping high above the ground few feet high. Trastion then materialize his wings, showing draconic wings that seemingly gives a heavenly aura.

"What is this feeling? Its like I'm no longer scared of the heights.." Jester thought.

"Alright. With this nose, I can track their powers from here, should it not be too far from here.." the dragon sniffed at his nose, hoping to get something. And fortunately, he is able to find the location of Draugit and Clarissa. Who immediately flaps his wings and quickly fly over to their destination. At this time, Dragon defeated the soldiers and retreats from battle, knowing that they lost the fight.

"Haha! Serves you right!" Dragon enthusiastically said. Afterwards, he notices a dragon above with wings and is enthusiastic even more, as now he finally seen another dragon beside himself makes him ecstatic. Dragon immediately flapped his wings and flies over to the Dragon, seeing Jester on ride with him.

"Oh? Kippernium's Dragon?" Trastion said.

"Who are you?" Dragon asked Trastion.

"The eastern dragon division. You're the last dragon existed in this little world of yours. I'm one of the few ones as well. The one who is assigned to watch over Raymond." He answered. The word 'Raymond' completely brings both Jester's and Dragon's attention into call.

"Raymond?" in unison, both Jester and Dragon said to which Trastion laughed at the comedic situation.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm not a Kippernian resident. And so are some of the shadows lurking in this dark world we're living in right now." He said.

"Shadows?" Dragon seems confused by the statement.

"I think the floppy hat knows." Trastion said, which awkwardly gives the same nickname Dragon does. Dragon immediately starts liking him, for comedic reasons. Jester finds it uncomfortable to have dragons calling him floppy hat now. Hoping that he'll shrug it off, he finds out the meaning of what Trastion said and he goes over to his ears and he whispers

"I think its in our best interest that we keep these shadows a secret, Trastion?" He struggled with his name, as he is not used to saying his name. Trasion simply nods in agreement. Dragon's question is never answered, and it leads to a slight deep annoyance for him, but he cheerily leaves it off.

"Now, let's go find Jane and Draugit." Jester said as both Dragons immediately head towards the gypsy kingdom.

They all tried to sneak in in order to avoid suspicion. Fortunately, Trastion size is nothing shorter than a normal human being and he can remove his wings as wished. Hence, he can blend in like all other humans with the exception of his appearance. Dragon, on the other hand, is relatively huge and stands out. Especially since he battled the gypsy soldiers before.

"Er. Floppy ears. I think I'll stay outside. Just come here if you are done, ok?" Dragon said. Jester and Trastion immediately sneak inside the Gypsy territory. Trastion is able to perfectly sense Draugit and Clarissa's scents and they both manage to find the same passageway Jane and Draugit used.

**In another time, **

Rudolph is still trying to locate a lost treasure inside the cave. The butler mostly did all the work, but Rudolph helps to carry out instructions and directions for the path. Within the limitations of Rudolph's conditions, he has to try and exert minimal force, in order to preserve himself and prevent his symptoms from advancing any further.

"Sire?" the butler begins to speak.

"What is it?" Rudolph immediately responds accordingly.

"Does this little excavation really worth risking your health? I do not wish to force this upon you." The butler said.

"Force? I was the one who asked for this, am I not? You are just purely concern for my safety-" after which Rudolph immediately falls down on the floor and coughs blood all over the place.

"Sire? You are coughing blood. We must give you first aid treatment..now." The butler immediately puts him on the ground and gives him a bottle of water to drink.

"Your fever is rising and your body is hot. I do believe we have to get you back to the mansion." The butler said in a somewhat calm and collected state that doesn't seem to faze.

Rudolph continues to cough blood and it splatters all over the ground, which would shock anyone who witness it, yet he (the butler) is unfazed by the horrors of the pain Rudolph felt and he immediately gives him a tranquilizer from his pocket to knock him out unconscious.

"Sire, I'll get the treasure. Rest here." The butler quickly runs over to the end of the cave and discovered the artifact, golden and glimmering like the heat of the blazing sun. He retrieves it and quickly returns to his master, who he immediately transports them out of the cave and back to their mansion. And to both their surprise, they found their mansion almost completely destroyed by the strong impact. This surprised both of them, as it was extremely unexpected. The butler quickly investigates the place. Fortunately the room Raymond does his experiments miraculously unharmed. The butler quickly puts him to the nearest resting place and notices the letter near the table, saying as follows:

"If you have this letter, this means that I'm done with you. I won't follow your road any longer. With my friend, I will no longer be a pawn of you again. If Rudolph's condition worsened, it means that you must have progressed the illness by taking him somewhere dangerous. You will find the antidote in the drawer around this room. Use it to save his life. But you will no longer search for me, or I shall end you. Right there, right now.

. I hope that you will not pursue me. I have already paid the debt I owe, by saving your master's life. If you would harm me, I will use the same poison Felicia use to curse you. Now, take care and goodbye."

The butler quickly drops the letter and immediately takes the antidote from the drawer and gives it to Rudolph. Rudolph's coughing finally stopped and he finally recovers from the illness that affected him.

"W-What happened to this place?" Rudolph asked in confusion.

"Sire, Raymond has escaped. He seems to have an ally infiltrating the castle and both of them managed to hack the majority of the place from the outside. Seems like he left this room unharmed in order to let us get the antidote." The butler explained. Rudolph flusters at the extent of the damage caused by Raymond's "ally".

"At least he gave me this antidote before his friend left. In any case, do we have the treasure?" Rudolph asks the butler. The butler then showed him the golden treasure found in the caves.

"Fantastic work. We shall get started on our final assault against Kippernium using 'the Dragon Lord's powers'." Rudolph laughs after saying that. The butler stays motionless and cooled himself well, unfazed by either the destruction or the excitement.

"It is time for Kippernium to tremble on their knees and beg for MY mercy! And not even the great Draugit Drayden will stop me!" Rudolph laughs menacingly as his sound echoes the hall.

"Sire, what about Raymond? He said not to follow us." The butler said, this time seemingly losing his calm exterior he once had.

"Raymond might be the biggest thorn I have to break. I might have to set a little fire to the rain to do that." As he said that, his air of laughter gives an ominous stare, showing a demon not far from his existence.

**To be continued**


End file.
